


It's Been A While [Tig Trager x Reader]

by MultfndmWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 33,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultfndmWriter/pseuds/MultfndmWriter
Summary: You left Tig 4 years ago and you're currently in an abusive relationship with a 4-year old daughter. Your boyfriend loses his job and decides to move to Charming, despite you telling him otherwise. Will old flames be rekindled?
Relationships: Tig Trager/Reader, Tig Trager/You
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/D/M: Your daughter's name  
> Y/B/N: Your boyfriend's name

Y/N Y/L/N. A mother of a dark haired, blue eyed daughter, Y/D/N. The girlfriend of a handsome, but abusive man, Y/B/N. She grew up in Charming, California. Where she met a man named Alexander “Tig” Trager, a member of SAMCRO, the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. She fell for him..hard. They were together for two years until she left him unexpectedly because she was sick and tired of what happened to her because of the club. She thought she was going to start a new life.

-

“I lost my job, Y/N! I’m sick of this goddamn place. We’re moving.” he said.

“What? Where?” you asked, your voice quivering because of your boyfriend’s anger, while holding your 4-year old.

“I’ve been eyeing Charming. It's not too far, we can just drive.” he replied.

“What? Y/B/N, no. We can't go there. Before I met you, I had left Charming, with good reason!” you said, not being able to control your tone.

“Does it look like I give a shit, Y/N? We’re going, whether you like it or not. I hope you don't think about sleeping around, getting back with your biker boyfriend.” he said, glaring at you.

You huffed, standing up from the chair and carrying your daughter into her room for her afternoon nap. You laid her in her bed, “See ya in a bit, baby girl.” you said sweetly as you smiled at her. She had to be the best thing to happen to you, out of this relationship.

As you walked out her room, you walked back to the living room to find Y/B/N gone. Probably out drinking.

You went into your bedroom and got a shoebox from the top of the closet, full of photos, memories, etc. You came across pictures of you and Tig.

A picture of you sitting behind him on his Harley, your arms wrapped around him, both of you sporting huge grins on your faces.

You flipped through them, another of you two standing next to each other, holding beers, his arm around you. One of you in his cut, wrapping it all around you. Then one of you two smoking, the smoke visible in the lighting because it was taken at night.

You smiled faintly, then thought about how this “homecoming” would be. Chances are, you’d run into the club, and Tig.

-

2 Days Later

-

Your boyfriend was driving the car to Charming. You passed the “Welcome to Charming” sign and your nerves began to set in. As you were going down some road, the car began to make weird noises. After stopping, your boyfriend looked at you, then saw someone on the sidewalk outside. He leaned over you and yelled their attention.

“Excuse me! Is there an auto-repair shop close to here?” he asked.

“Hey there. Yeah, right up the road, turn the corner and on the left is Teller-Morrow Automotive. They're reasonable with prices but they're run by the local Sons. But they do good work, though.” he replied.

Your face went slack. Your heart dropped. You completely forgot you were close to the shop..the clubhouse. Your boyfriend noticed, thanked the man and sat back straight. “Name ring a bell?” he asked, a stupid smirk on his face.

You just nodded quickly, silent. He put the car in drive and followed the man’s directions. He pulled into TM and got out, “I saw a bar back there. I’m gonna let you take care of this.” he chuckled. You furrowed your brows and just looked away and switched to the driver’s seat. You pulled in more and then parked. You got you and your daughter out. Looking around to the bikes, you saw Tig’s. Your heart felt like it was getting bigger because you got that giddy feeling at the sight of it. You walked towards it, Y/D/N on your hip. You touched the handlebars, smiling.

“Excuse me? Can I help you?” said a deep voice from the garage.

You turned around and saw Jax Teller wiping his hands off with a towel. Your mouth opened slightly as you walked closer, and lifted your sunglasses, so he could see your face.

His face looked shocked, as he put the towel on top of the toolbox.

“Holy shit.” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mommy, who’s that?” Y/D/N asked. You just stared at Jax and at first you wanted to smile but then you thought about the circumstances.

Jax walked closer, “Y/N Y/L/N. What in the hell are you doing here after all this time?” he asked.

You sighed, “Hey Jax..I’m moving back. I’m here because there is a funny sound from under the hood. I just need to get my boyfriend’s car fixed, that’s all.” you replied, putting your sunglasses in your hair.

Jax scoffed, “Right. Here, give me the keys. You and I got to talk.” You handed him the keys and he got in the car and drove the car into the garage. He then got out, gestured for you to come into the office. You stepped forward and walked in. He shut the door and the blinds and hung the keys up where all the others were. He motioned for you to sit down on the couch and he sat in the desk chair.

“What’s this?” he asked pointing to the top of your eye, which had a cut on it, looking pretty fresh. You didn’t say anything you just looked away. Jax looked at your face, his eyes scanning around your body seeing a bruise on your collarbone, scratches on your arms.. “Your _boyfriend_ do that to you?” he then asked, you were still silent.

He stopped questioning it and then looked at your daughter and smiled, “Well, who are you?” he asked sweetly. You looked at your daughter and she looked cautious of telling him because you told her about giving her name to strangers. You chuckled, “Tell him your name, sweetheart.” you said.

“Y/D/N.” she said. He chuckled, “Well, hey there. Do you wanna go play on a swing set outside? You can meet my boy, Abel.” he said. Your daughter quickly nodded and he asked if he could take her and you obliged. He took hold of her hand and led her to the door, he yelled for Chucky and then the man with prosthetic hands led her away. Jax walked back in and sat back down. “So..is her dad-”

“No.” you interrupted. Jax looked confused, “She’s got those blue eyes, the dark hair.” You looked away then looked back at him, “I guess I have a type.”

Jax nodded and then there was silence until he broke it, “Sorry for assuming but, when you left, three ideas of why were brought up; You were tired of the club, you ratted, or you were pregnant. Tig really believed you were pregnant. He gave us some detailed explanations about your sex life.” he said.

You smiled at the sound of his name, laughing internally because of what he did. You cleared your throat, “I left because I couldn’t take the club. I mean, all I had gone through, kidnapped, beaten, threatened because of all the shit SAMCRO was involved with.” you said, “And yeah, after I left, I didn’t exactly get into a better relationship. But during the last 4 years, through the insults, the negativity, Y/D/N has been the best thing and piece of positivity in my life.”

“Why did you come back?” Jax asked

“My boyfriend lost his job, he said he wanted to start fresh. He chose Charming and made it clear we were moving here, no questions asked. Regardless of my history here.” you replied

“You realize that you're going to run into Tig sometime, right?” he asked

“I know, Jax.” you replied quietly.

“You left him in pieces, Y/N. He was reckless after you left. Instead of reason, he shot first and asked questions later. Got us involved with a lot of shit.” Jax said

“I get it. I do. He probably hates me.” you said, feeling tears creep up in your eyes.

Jax didn't say anything and stood up, “Let me go see what needs to be done with your car, then I’ll get your kid.”

You nodded and played with your hands.

In the garage, Jax pulled out his burner and texted Tig: _Two minutes. Come out to the garage. It's important._

He then came back in and gave her a piece of paper with the things that needed to be fixed and the price. He then went to get Y/D/N and brought her back in. When he passed her to you he didn't shut the door, he was standing in front of it, looking outside every now and again while engaging in small conversation. 

“You need to deal with this,” he said, pointing to your collarbone and eye, “You don't deserve that.” he said.

You nodded and your daughter played with your sunglasses. He then looked out again and saw Tig walking out of the clubhouse. He looked at you and gestured for you to leave, and you stepped in front of him and left.

Tig was walking towards the garage and you were walking towards the end of the lot when you stopped in your tracks, as did he.

Your (e/c) eyes looked at his icy blue ones and your heart dropped.

He looked from your face and then to your daughter, noticing her dark hair with some curls and her blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing got heavier.

“Y/N.” he said

Your face softened, “Tig.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (ending): domestic violence

You turned around quickly to Jax, him staring at the two of you. You turned around slowly and saw Tig rub his fingers over his beard and mustache. Your heart was breaking because of these buried emotions. Tears formed in your eyes, and you covered your mouth and turned your head towards your daughter, “Mommy what's wrong?” she asked. You sniffled, turning back towards Tig.

“A-Alex.” you said, your voice shaky. Tig walked towards you, putting a hand on your shoulder and then his other on your daughter's back. He pulled you both in for a huge hug and you couldn’t take it, you sobbed in his embrace. Your daughter squirming around, Jax finally coming up and taking her from you to bring her back to the swing set.

You put both your arms around him, him doing the same. Neither of you cared. All those repressed feelings coming to surface, not taking into consideration the past. He hugged you so tight, he leaned back and your feet weren't on the ground.

After a couple minutes, he let you down and pulled back. He wanted so bad to kiss you, but he was distracted by the cuts and bruises. He touched them, the slight touch making you wince with pain. You tried not to show it but you failed. He wiped the tears from your face and smiled.

Your senses were hyperactive..especially smell. All your attention was to his scent, his cologne, his leather, his bike, alcohol and weed. What seemed like a bad smell combination turned out to be something so intoxicating for you. You breathed it in heavily, a deep sigh escaping you.

“Baby, I-I got so many questions.” he said finally. You let out a small sob and looked down. He tilted your head up, “Tell me this shit didn't happen how I think it did. Was it a boyfriend?” he asked.

You said nothing, you were afraid to say anything at that moment because you knew you’d be a stuttering mess. You just cupped his face, not knowing what to say. You just gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Y/N! Y/N! Where you at?” your boyfriend yelled from the entrance of the lot. You turned to that direction and backed away from Tig so fast, almost pushing him away. He turned around and saw a stumbling Y/B/N. “Can you please get Y/D/N? Tig? Please?” you asked.

He looked at you and nodded. He left and you were now standing alone, taking a few steps closer to try and meet him halfway.

Over at the swingset, Tig saw Y/D/N and smiled, “Hey, sweetheart. I’m Tig.” he said as he held his hand out. She took his hand and played with his rings and leather cuffs on his wrists. He just smiled big. He felt so close to her, even though he was unsure about her being his own. “I’m gonna bring you back to your mommy, ok? Let’s go, sweetie.” he said as he picked her up and put her on his hip, walking back towards the lot.

Y/B/N finally got to you and pulled you into him, giving you wet, sloppy kisses on your neck and mouth, "I missed you, baby. They had the good shit there, got me hammered quick." he said as he let out a raspy laugh.

Tig came walking over and as he saw you, he felt angry to see another man's hands on you.

He finally reached you and passed your daughter over. Y/B/N looked at Tig as he held his hand out, “Hey man, I’m Tig.”

Y/B/N just looked at his hand, “So you're the dick my girl bounced on, huh?” he asked.

You were so embarrassed at his words. Tig just chuckled sarcastically and pulled his hand back.

After what seemed like an eternity of an awkward silence, Tig finally said something, “So, I see you guys might need a ride? Got a home address or hotel or something?”

“N-No, um..We have to find someplace still.” you replied.

“Oh shit, well, alright. I’ll have Half-Sack take you and her to this motel I know.” Tig said, pointing to your boyfriend and your daughter, “And Y/N, you can ride with me, doll. Let's get Y/D/N’s car seat out first, though.” He led you to the garage, hand around your hip.

“What are you doing, Tig? Are you trying to make him jealous or make him angry? Because it will probably be a hurtful combination of both.” you said as you opened the back seat and pulled out the car seat.

“If he touches you again I’ll kill him.” he said. You turned around quickly, you didn't know what to say to him, you just shut the door and started walking back.

You handed Half-Sack the car seat and he put it in his truck. As your daughter got in, she screamed, “Bye Abel! Bye Abel’s daddy! Bye Tig!” Your face softened at her saying Tig’s name for some reason. Tig gave the name of the motel and whispered something in Half-Sack’s ear.

He turned around and led you to his bike, “C’mon, doll.” He handed you his helmet and you got on his bike behind him. You blew a kiss to Y/D/N and he took off.

After you got the motel, he walked with you to the check-in. He leaned over and whispered in your ear, “You want separate rooms for you and Y/D/N?” he asked. You shook your head no and he looked at the clerk and got a room. He took out his wallet, “Oh, no. Tig you don't have to.” you said, he assured you it was okay and paid the man. He handed Tig the key and you two left.

Tig told Half-Sack to keep Y/B/N busy signing papers for a bit, so you and Tig had some more time alone.

When you finally reached your room, Tig opened the door and let you in. He stood in the doorway just staring at you. You felt his eyes on you as you set your stuff down. “Y/D/N is beautiful, doll. She’s so sweet and I ju-”

“She’s not yours. I just want you to know that.” you said. Tig looked hurt. “Are you sure? I mean, Y/N, she looks like me, the hair, the eyes…” he said.

“Maybe I have a type.” you said as you smiled at him lightly. He chuckled, “Here, I got something for you.” He pulled out a burner phone and handed it to you, “My number is in there. You ever need me, call me. Anytime. Any. Time.” You took it and put it in your pocket., “You don’t have to stay here, babe. I can take you and Y/D/N to the clubhouse, or my place. Leave this asshole, please. I know he hurt you.” he pleaded.

“And I hurt you. Tig, please. I don't know why you're helping me, Jax said I left you in pieces.” you replied.

“You did.” Tig sighed, “I was broken, I felt like shit. I didn't hate you, though. I could never hate you, baby.” he said.

You felt those tears coming back to get you, “I am so sorry, Alex.” you said, sobbing. You sat on the bed and put your face in your hands. “I wasn't strong enough to be your Old Lady.” You were now crying uncontrollably.

Tig rushed to your side and put you under his arm, “Aw, doll. It's okay, shh, it's okay.” he said, rubbing your arm as you leaned into him, clutching his leather.

After a couple minutes of your crying and his comforting you, you looked up at him, tear streams on your cheeks. He gazed into your eyes with such passion. You made the first move, your lips collided with his, cupping his face and breathing deeply. He reciprocated the kiss and you fell back on the bed, he rolled on top of you and caressed your face, not breaking the kiss. He pressed his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes, so happy to be in this position. Tig collapsed on top of you as you hugged him and never let go.

This precious moment was interrupted by Half-Sack honking his horn to get your attention. You both sprung up from the bed and straightened yourselves out. Tig peeked out the window and saw their backs were turned, he opened the door and stepped out. You walked out and saw Y/D/N and ran down the steps as she ran towards them. She leaped into your arms as you picked her up and hugged her tightly. “Mommy! I missed you, Mama.” she said.

Tig looked down at you from the railing, smiling at you. He was happy to see you so happy. He walked down the steps and passed you two when he heard, “Tig! Wait!” from your daughter. He smiled and took her from your arms, “Spin me around!” she yelled. He started swinging her and spinning her and she giggled so loud it made your heart feel warm.

Half-Sack and Y/B/N carried your bags to the room and your boyfriend did not look happy. You sighed and turned to Tig who was holding Y/D/N on his hip. You couldn't lie to yourself, that suited him. He kissed your daughter on the cheek and let her down, you told her to go upstairs and start taking her stuff out. Half-Sack was the only one to come back down. Tig looked at him walk past and then upstairs to see the door shut. He then looked at you with nothing but love in his eyes. “I guess I’ll uh..See ya around, doll.” he said. He kissed you on the cheek and walked to his bike.

You sighed and walked to the motel room to find the bathroom door closed and (Y/B/N) standing there in the middle of the room, waiting for you. You shut and locked the door, closed the curtains and walked towards him. “Hey, baby. How was th-”

You were interrupted by him slapping you in the face, making you fall to the ground.

You hit your head and the wind was knocked out of you. At least your daughter wasn't there to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic violence, verbal abuse

You were gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of you. You hit the floor with your hands as if that would help but you just were lying on the floor, struggling. Y/B/N pulled you and flipped you over, knelt over you and hit your face again, and again, and again. He was screaming at you, calling you a whore, a bitch, anything he could think of to demean you. He grabbed your head and slammed it down on the floor, twice. He had his hand around your throat, you scratched his hand. He hit your head again and you blacked out.

-

_“Baby I’m tellin’ ya. You should get my crow. Then we can make it official that you’re my Old Lady.”_ _Tig said. You laughed,_ _“As long as you and I know, I’m happy. I’m just not quite ready to get it permanently labeled on me.”_ _you said. He nodded and pulled you into his side, drinking his beer._

▪

_“I can't do it, Tig! I’m sick of this! I have been kidnapped by the Mayans, shot by the Niners, beaten by Aryans, all because of this goddamn club!”_ _you screamed with tears in your eyes._

_Tig punched the dining table,_ _“I know! I’m sorry! I know you didn't sign up for this, but Y/N please! I need you. I need you in my life, to be with me through all of this!”_ _he pleaded. He walked up behind you to try and wrap his arms around you but you shook him off,_ _“Get away from me!”_ _you screamed. You pushed and shoved him back, punching his chest. He grabbed your arms and held you back from him, pushing you to a corner. You slid down and sat on the floor, sniffling. Tig leaned against the table, with his face in his hands, sobbing._

_“Get out.”_ _you whispered,_ _“Just go.”_

_Tig wanted to plead with you but instead he just stood up and walked out. He thought you were just mad. That this would all blow over. He would come home and you would exchange your apologies and I love you’s. You heard the rumble of his bike leave the driveway and down the road. You sat where you were for almost fifteen minutes before you stood up and started to pack._

_When you were bringing the final bags out to your car, you heard Tig coming. He stopped and ran over to you,_ _“No no no, baby please. Y/N please don't do this.”_ _he said._

_You ignored him and shut your trunk. You went to the door but he prevented you from opening it,_ _“Alex, move.”_ _you said sternly._ _“No. I can't let you go, Y/N.”_ _he replied. You walked away from the door and pulled out your pocket knife, he followed you,_ _“No no no, do-”_ _he said as you stabbed his front tire. You walked back to your car,_ _“Goodbye, Alex.”_ _you said and finally got in your car and pulled out. You could hear him screaming,_ _“No! Goddamn it!”_ _It made you start crying, you sped up and his screams were fading._

-

You woke up and your boyfriend was gone. You started to sit up but your head was throbbing and your neck hurt like hell. You started to sob, you rolled over and curled up into a ball. You weren't only crying because of the pain but the memories you saw in your blackout. “I’m so sorry,” you whispered. You breathed in, “I’m sorry.”

“Mommy!” Y/D/N yelled from the bathroom. At the sound of her voice you rushed up, not caring about the pain. You opened the door and hugged her so tightly. “Are you okay, mommy?” she asked. You nodded even though physically you weren't, but in your heart you were thankful for her existence. You stood up with her and laid her in the bed. You went to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You fixed your hair and you went down to the clerk’s desk.

“I’d like a seperate room, please.” you said to the man. He looked at you in shock, “Are you okay, ma’am?”

You just looked at him and breathed in, “Can I just get another room please?” The clerk nodded and you paid for it and went back to get your stuff. You grabbed Y/D/N and put her in the bed in the other room. You stepped outside and called Tig from the burner he gave you.

“Hello?”

You sniffled, “Tig. I need you.” you couldn't hide your sobs.

“I’ll be there.” he said and hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

You looked in on your daughter sleeping. You grabbed a baby monitor you kept from when she was younger out of the miscellaneous things you packed. You turned it on and you could now hear her if she called out your name. You wanted to either sit outside and talk to Tig or go in the other room so you didn't disturb her.

You heard his bike rolling down the street and saw him pull into the motel lot. You stood up straight and he looked up at you and took his helmet off. Your eyes followed him as he ran up the steps. He ran over and saw the bruises and cuts on your face and neck. His face had a pained expression and your eyes filled with tears. You couldn't hold back and you sobbed with his hands on your face, he guided you to the room next to where your daughter was and shut the door. You sniffled, “I got another room. Next door, Y/D/N is there sleeping.” He nodded and sat you down on the bed.

He stared at your face, he felt so bad to have left you alone. He shook his head, “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” he said.

You sighed, “You know, when all of this,” you said, pointing to your face, “happened, I blacked out after the first couple hits. I dreamt or, something, of us. I remembered that time you asked me to get your crow and then the night I left you. When I woke up, I was apologizing. I was thinking how could I have been so stupid. I just, I do-” you started.

“Baby, come on. It's okay. The more time I had thought about it, I realized how much you made sense. I mean, you went through hell, a hell you never asked for. I don't know if I could ever make it up.” he said.

“When we kissed earlier, it felt so, normal. Like, it was where I belonged.” you said. Tig smiled, and cupped your face, he gazed into your eyes then kissed you deeply. You leaned into the kiss and covered his hands with yours. You moved your hands from his and trailed down his sides, placing them on his legs. He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you.

You felt him shift underneath you because his arousal was showing. He pulled away from your lips, “I want you, Y/N.” he said. You nodded and your breathing was heavy, “Love me. Please.”

With that, he turned over and on top of you as you lie on the bed. He pushed forward and you spread your legs as he settled between them. You started to unbutton his shirt and push it off along with his cut.

He grabbed the bottom of your shirt, “Are you sure?” he asked. You nodded and he proceeded to pull your shirt off. He unclipped your bra and pulled it off. He moved down and took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth and kissed and sucked gently. You gasped and put your fingers through his hair. You pulled him back up and kissed him passionately.

He started to unbutton your jeans and pulled them down. He kissed down your stomach as he palmed your core and felt the heat from it. He moaned against your skin and you felt chills go down your body.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He pulled away from you and unbuckled his pants and stepped out of them. You sat up and kissed right above his member and you moved down and took him in your mouth. He groaned and guided you up and down.

He pushed you back gently and settled between your legs, he made sure you were wet and thrusted himself inside of you, slowly, moaning as you stretched around him. You moaned and he took that as a sign to continue.

He pulled out slowly, then back in. He got faster and you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him in deeper. Your breaths and his grunts filled the air. You moaned his name, making him go faster.

He kissed you deeply and thrusted deeper. You felt yourself get closer to your release, you opened your legs and grabbed at him, “Tiggy,” you whispered in his ear, “I’m so c-close.” you moaned and he felt your walls tighten around him.

He groaned, “Are you on the pill?” You nodded and he released himself inside of you with a grunt. He pulled out of you and you felt the combination of your juices escaping you. He laid down and pulled you to his side.

“Come with me to the clubhouse, doll. I’ll call Chibs, tell him to bring the van here, take Y/D/N and you can come with me. Get away from this guy. He doesn't love you like I do.” he said. You looked up at him to see him looking down at you. You sat there for a second, thinking about it. “How do you know the club will welcome me and Y/D/N back with open arms? I don't see it.” you said.

He chuckled, “When I got back to the clubhouse, Clay called church and we talked about it, thought it was important. I told them about this dickhead boyfriend of yours, and they wanted to get rid of him just much as I do,” he said, “But they understand. They’ll be fine, I told Jax to tell Gemma that everything will be okay, because you know how trusting she is. So you tell me if she does anything.” he said, “Just please. Check out of here, get set up in my place or the clubhouse.”

“Okay. Call Chibs. I’ll get her.” you said, and as if signaled, you heard your daughter over the monitor. You laughed and got up and dressed quickly. You ran to her room and picked her up. Tig heard you over the monitor.

“Hey, sleepyhead. We are gonna go to Tig’s house.” you said. “What do you mean, mommy?” she asked.

“Well, Tig is next door, and he said he would be happy to let us stay with him.” you replied.

“What about daddy?” she asked. “Um, he’s gonna stay here. You might not see him for a while.” you said. After a moment of silence, “Did daddy hurt you? I heard you yelling earlier.” she asked.

Your heart broke when she asked that, “Mommy’s okay, sweetheart. I’m okay. You wanna go to Tiggy’s house?” you asked. She nodded her head and you hugged her. You told her to wait and you went to see if Tig was dressed.

You peeked into the room to see him slipping his cut on, “I still gotta call Chibs, but we can start getting things ready.” he said. You nodded your head and went back to get Y/D/N and bring her in with Tig. Tig took her and played with her while you rushed to pack things you had gotten out.

After about 15 minutes, Chibs arrived with the van and he and Tig brought the stuff down while you entertained Y/D/N. When they were done, Chibs said he was ready to take her and he picked her up.

“Drive carefully. Don't get pulled over.” you sternly said. Chibs nodded, “Sure thing, mom.” and you kissed her and him on the cheek and he brought her down to the van, buckled her up and left.

You sighed. Even though you trusted Chibs, you were still on the verge of major panic. Maybe it was the stress of your boyfriend finding you before you left. Tig wrapped his arm around you, “Ready, doll?” he asked. You inhaled, “Yeah, just let me check out the other room and then we can go.” He nodded and you left. You got a refund and the man seemed understanding. Tig stopped in before you left and pointed at the clerk, “You see her boyfriend, don't tell him shit. It's better if he doesn't know. If he comes here, tries to hurt ya, call us.” he said, and he pulled you to his side and left, you turned around and smiled awkwardly.

You put your purse in the saddle bag and took the helmet Tig had offered you and got on behind him. You wrapped your arms around him tighter than before and he took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of going to the clubhouse, you insisted on going to Tig's house. You didn't want to have (Y/D/N) in the clubhouse so late. Chibs and Tig were okay with it. When they got there, Chibs got out of the van and went over to you, "Hey, love. (Y/D/N) fell asleep. You want me to get her?" he asked. You shook your head no and went to the van, Chibs helped Tig get stuff out and into the house. You picked her up slowly and held her while her head was laying on your shoulder.

You entered the house and laid her on the couch. You asked if you could help but they said they could handle it. You grabbed your purse and went back inside.

When Tig and Chibs finished, they were talking outside and you sat in a chair and looked around. You felt nostalgic. You smiled at many places in the room. You and Tig had sex there..and there...and there. The bedroom wasn't enough for him. You had a good memory, especially for times that were hard to forget, good or bad. You looked at the corner you sat in when you had the fight that ended your relationship. You thought deeply about how you could have gotten back here.

You heard the van leave and Tig walk in and lock the door. He gave you a tired smile, "Hey, darlin'." You smiled back, "Hi" you said softly. You looked at your daughter, sleeping, and you sighed and looked back at him. "Aw..I know that look. You're worried." he said, walking over to you, squatting down and balancing himself on your legs, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this? I mean, I know when you come home at night you don't want a bunch of 4-year old stuff like princesses and stuff all around your house." you said, holding his hands. "Are you kidding, baby? I'd love to have someone here when I'm not. Besides, you'll be the reason I come home." he said, giving you a cheesy smile. You laughed and nodded and he pulled you up and hugged you tight, not wanting to let go.

You made some coffee and talked for what seemed like all hours of the night. You were mid-conversation when your daughter woke up and called for you. You got up and went to see her. "Mommy why are you up so late? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. You checked your phone - 2:36 AM. "Mhm, it is pretty late," you said, both to her and Tig, "I've been talking to Tig, he's over at the table." She looked over the couch and saw him then looked back, "Mommy can you sing to me?" she asked. You nodded and saw Tig putting the cups in the sink, shutting lights off, and bringing some bags into his bedroom. You sat on the couch and put (Y/D/N) in your lap and wrapped your arms around her, you rocked side to side, slowly while you sang;

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

You sang that verse a couple of times before you noticed she was asleep. Tig sat in the chair and smiled at you while you sang.

You kissed her cheek and laid her back down and whispered 'goodnight' to her and covered her up in a blanket.

Tig took hold of your hand and brought you to his room. You got some clothes out and changed while he was in the bathroom, washing up. You had on a black tank top and pajama pants and put your hair in a messy bun and walked towards the bed and got in. You wanted to wait for Tig to be done but you were so tired. You fell asleep sitting up and Tig walked out and saw it. He smiled and took his shirt off and put some pajama pants on as well. He maneuvered you down to where your head was laying on the pillows and pulled you into him.

* 2 hours later *

Your phone vibrated against the bedside table and you checked to see who could be calling this late..

'Incoming Call  
(Y/B/N)'

You sighed, and looked at Tig who was deep in his sleep.

You slipped out of his arms and took your phone to the bathroom.

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

“Where the hell are you? Why the fuck aren't you at the motel? Where's all your shit? Are you fucking around? You're being a whore, a biker whore!” he yelled through the phone.

“I’m done with you. We are done.” you whispered as Tig slept in the bedroom.

“The fuck you mean ‘we’re done’? You have a kid with me. God, you should have aborted her when you had the chance.” he said.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you said, not bothering to be quiet anymore, “You are a world of negativity, and pain. She has been the best thing in my life ever since I met your sorry ass! Everyone always asks, ‘Is she Tig’s? She looks so much like him.’ I might as well tell them Tig is her father, because you sure aren't one, you don't give a shit about her! You are never there for me or her!” you yelled.

Tig woke up and heard every word you had just said, he walked towards the door and listened in on your boyfriend screaming at you.

He opened the door slowly and heard something that made his blood boil, “Next time I see you, I’ll fucking kill you! When I had you on the floor in this fucking motel room, I should have killed you right here!” he screamed.

You felt tears beginning to escape and you hung up on him and dropped your phone. You put your head in your hands and sobbed. Tig walked over to you and took you in his arms, you sobbed in his chest.

“I’m never gonna let anything happen to you, Y/N. Never.” he said, walking you back to the bed. You crawled in and covered yourself up. You were shaking and he pulled you into his side and helped you relax back to sleep. You fell asleep in his arms but he couldn't stop fantasizing about all the ways to hurt your ex.

-

You woke up alone in the bed. You rubbed your eyes and saw that it was 7 o’clock. You heard your daughter giggling and Tig talking to her. You smiled and got out of bed. You walked out and he had coffee going and your daughter was playing with the toys he got out from her bags. You went to get coffee and sat down at the table while you were picking at your fingernails.

Tig’s phone rang, it was Gemma. They talked for about two minutes before he put the phone to his side and asked if she could watch Y/D/N. You nodded and he told her she could. Tig said she would be by in about 15 minutes.

When Gemma got there, she looked at you for a moment and then asked Tig to get your daughter set up in her car. She walked over to you and looked you over, all your scratches and bruises. She shook her head, “Jesus.” she said.

“Hi, Gemma.” you said sheepishly. She gave you a small smile and hugged you, much to your surprise.

She smiled bigger, “Look, I know I have a reputation of holding a grudge, and I’m still kind of pissed at you for leaving Tig like that. But I always felt that you were the right one for him. He was stable. He wasn't screwing around after he met you. I’m glad to see you back, regardless of the circumstances.” she said. 

“Thanks, Gem. That means a lot to hear you say that.” you replied.

She looked out the window to see Tig buckling up Y/D/N and smiled, “Now that you're back, I wanna get to know this little mini version of you running around. But tell me, honestly, is she Tig’s kid?” she asked.

You breathed in, “To be completely honest, I don't know. I mean, I only tell people so they stop asking me but as of late, I keep thinking about how this is all going to pan out. When I left Tig, and found Y/B/N, it was fast. I had drinks with him, we fucked, he kept me around for 4 years and now we’re here. I think I only was with him as a rebound, but then the abuse started and I was afraid to leave him.” you said.

“How did he react when you said you were pregnant?” she asked.

“He was none to happy about it. He wanted me to abort her but I refused to. It's a miracle that he went sort of easy on me when I was pregnant.” you said.

“But, you're not sure if she’s actually his.” she said. You shook your head and Tig came back in, “She’s ready to go, Gem. Everything alright in here?” he asked. You both nodded and she hugged you again and left.

He raised his eyebrows, “Good?” You nodded again, “Yeah, she seems understanding. She could be playing me but she seemed genuine.” you said.

Tig wrapped his arms around you, “You wanna talk about last night?”

You looked at him, you put your face in his chest, “What do I do, Alex? He keeps his promises, I’m so scared.”

“Hey, hey. You aren't with him anymore. You're here, with me. Gemma is gonna take Y/D/N to her house and then maybe TM, but she’ll be protected, all the time.” he said.

You sighed, “I should have never left.”

“Well, if you hadn't, I don't think little Y/D/N would be in this world.” he said.

“I’m not so sure..” you said, pulling away from him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I lied to you, Tig. I don't know if she’s your daughter or not.” you said. He looked shocked, “What are you talking about?”

“When I left, I didn't know I was pregnant. But everything that's happened lately is making me think about it. How much she looks like you.” you said.

“What do you wanna do?” he asked.

“We’ll test it. If you want to.” you said.

“Of course, Y/N. Let's do it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

“I’ll call Unser, see if he can help us. If not, then Tara.” Tig said.

“He's still Chief?” you asked

“Yeah, for a couple more months.” he replied.

“I’ll go see him, if you can take me. I wanna talk to him in person.” you said.

Tig nodded, “Okay. Get dressed and then we'll go.”

You went to the bedroom and put on a t-shirt and skinny jeans over it. You put some makeup on and put your bag around you. Tig led you out to the bike and you got on and he drove you to the station.

“You want me to come with?” he asked.

“If you want to. Your choice.” you said.

He thought about it, then shook his head, “Nah, I’m gonna stop by the clubhouse. Call me when you're done.” he said.

You nodded and walked over and kissed him and he drove off. You looked at this black car that had two men that looked like federal agents leaning on it. Not thinking anything of it, you just walked into the station, “I’m here to see Chief Unser.”

“Name?” the officer at the desk asked.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” you said.

“He’s out right now, he’ll be back soon though. You want to wait in his office?” he asked

“Sure.” you said, and the officer led you to Unser’s office. You turned down the coffee or water offer and just sat on your phone.

-

“Hey, Chief. There's a Y/N) Y/L/N in your office waiting for you.” Eglee said as Wayne walked in. He nodded and went in.

You looked up and saw him. He saw the bruises and cuts and his face fell. “Hey sweetheart, I heard you were back.” he said.

You stood up and he hugged you. Wayne never held a grudge for you leaving Tig and the club, he understood. He was there for you everytime something bad happened to you. You pulled away and smiled, “Hi, Wayne.”

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“I was wondering if you could help me with a DNA test.” you said.

“DNA test? For who?” he asked.

“My daughter. I need to be sure whether Tig is her father or not.” you replied.

“I was just at the clubhouse when you came by, they did say you had a little one that looked a lot like Tig.” he said.

You chuckled, “Yeah. A lot of the guys asked. I told them no, but I'm really not sure.”

“Alright. I’ll get you a DNA kit. Just some cotton swabs, we can test those.” he said.

“Thanks.” you said, and there was awkward silence for a minute or two before someone walked in.

“Wayne, I need the file on- Oh, sorry.” said this woman who had blond-ish hair and some crazy eyes. She held out her hand, “Agent June Stahl, ATF.”

You shook her hand to be polite and looked to Wayne as he told her your name and she just looked at you. Eventually you just stood up, “I gotta go. Thanks, Wayne. Excuse me.” you said to Stahl as she stepped aside for you.

Stahl shut the door after you, “My guys said she came on a Harley, behind a member of SAMCRO. Who?”

Unser sighed, “Trager,” he said, “She just got back after being away for 4 years.”

“What’d she want?” she asked.

“DNA test.” he replied.

"I'll give it to her." . She left to get the DNA kit and caught you outside, smoking a cigarette. “Hey.” she said.

You looked at her, not saying a word. She was holding a box labeled “DNA TESTING KIT” out to you, “You must be Trager’s Old Lady.” she said, finally saying something worth your attention.

You sighed, “I guess. Why does it matter to you?” you asked, taking the box.

“Well I just want you to know me and my team are in Charming because of the Sons.” she said.

“Well, I don't have anything for you. Please don't consider asking me shit about club business because I don't know anything. I just called my ‘Old Man’ and he’s on his way.”

Stahl put her hands up, “Okay. I get it.”

You looked down towards the street waiting to hear the rumble of a motorcycle. Stahl stepped in front of you, “Just so you know, you have a tail. Look,” she said, pointing at the street, “Blue SUV, stopped when you came here and hasn't moved since.”

Your face went slack, you looked at it and your heart dropped. You gathered yourself, “Thanks for this,” you said, waving the box up, “I gotta go.” you said as you stood up and walked down the steps.

Stahl went back in as Tig was pulling up. He stopped and handed you a helmet, “We good?” he asked.

You nodded and put the box in the saddlebags and held on to him tight.

While you were riding you kept looking back and saw the car following you. When you got to Tig’s house, you saw Gemma’s car parked in the driveway. Yes, your baby girl was home. You got off the bike, took off the helmet and grabbed your stuff. You kissed Tig goodbye and he left.

You rushed in and saw Y/D/N playing and Gemma sitting at the table. She looked over and smiled. You walked over to her and sat down.

“Your girl is such a sweetheart. So energetic, lively. A beauty, too.” she said.

You smiled bright and thanked her. She looked at the time, “I gotta get to TM, I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” she said as she patted your hand. She walked to where your daughter was and squatted down, “Bye-bye sweetie.” Your daughter hugged her and then she left.

You went over to Y/D/N and played with her for a little bit. “Y/D/N, come with mommy for a second ” you said and brought her to the kitchen table and lifted her on it.

You took out the DNA box and took out the big swab, “Mommy’s gotta get some stuff from your cheek, okay? It's not gonna hurt.” She nodded and you took the sample and put it in a little tube. You boxed up the kit and left it on the table. 

You put her down off the table and were fixing her clothes when suddenly the door flung open, and you saw Y/B/N.

You stood up and pulled Y/D/N behind you. He stepped closer and closer, he had a pocket knife out and ready to cut something. He pushed you aside to where your daughter was standing alone.

She looked happy to see him, “Hi, daddy.” she said as she giggled. He just scowled and hit her, making her hit the wall and cry.

You rushed towards her but he grabbed you by your hair and threw you against a wall. He held the knife to your face, “You can never get away from me.” he said as he spit on your face.

You felt a sharp, burning pain in your abdomen. You looked down and saw blood coming out of where his knife had impaled you.

He was expressionless. He stared you dead in the eyes as you gasped for air, the shock making you breathless.

He pulled the knife out and you slid down the wall, eventually laying on the floor.

Your daughter screamed, “Mommy! Mommy!” which sounded quieter and quieter as sound faded. Your vision started to blur as you saw him walking out.

You breathed in, “Get mommy’s phone baby.” you said, struggling.

She went to find it and pulled your purse and it fell out.

You felt the floor for it and you called 911. Normally, you would have called Tig first but that was before. You had no time to wait for him.

“911, what's your emergency?” the operator asked.

“I-I have been..sta-stabbed.” you said. You gave them Tig’s address and they said a paramedic was en route. You hung up and dropped the phone down.

Your vision went dark and you couldn't hear anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

"Clay." Unser said, walking in the lot towards Clay.

"Chief, what are you doin' here again?" he asked

"I just want you to know that Stahl might have had a chat with Y/N today after she came to see me."

"Oh yeah, Tig did say something about her going to talk to ya about a DNA test." he said, "What'd Stahl want?"

"I don't know, probably just trying to make sure Y/N knows who's boss. Just wanted to tell you." Unser said.

"Thanks." Clay said, and Unser walked back to his car.

"We got a 219 at 1548 22nd Street. Female with one daughter. Daughter unharmed, female bleeding out." Unser heard it over the radio, "Clay!" he yelled.

Clay turned around and looked at Unser "We got a stabbing at Tig's house. Isn't it 1548 22nd?" he asked. Clay nodded and ran into the clubhouse, "Tig! Y/N has been stabbed at your house, Unser heard it over the radio!"

Tig stood up and ran to his bike. The rest of the guys followed after him and they took off out of the lot. Tig was first in the line and speeding, not caring about limits.

He saw the door wide open and the ambulance wasn't there yet. He kicked the kickstand out and ran into the house, he heard Y/D/N screaming and ran to your aid. You were passed out with one hand on your wound and the other on the floor. All the guys came in and Chibs took Y/D/N outside. Tig was panicked, he lifted you into his arms and tried to stop the bleeding. Jax checked your pulse, "She's still alive."

The EMS sirens blared and then stopped and paramedics rushed in and the boys stepped out of the way. "We need you to put her down, sir." Tig didn't want to let you go but knew they couldn't help you if he hadn't so he placed you on the board they put down and worked on you.

The stretcher was brought in and the boys helped lift you onto it. They put you in ambulance and Tig got in after them. The boys except Half-Sack followed you to St. Thomas. Half-Sack had to watch your daughter and keep her away from the blood.

After you were rushed into the ER, Tara came out and the boys all stood up. "She's in surgery now. She lost a lot of blood. As soon as I hear anything, you guys will be the first to know." she said, looking at Tig.

"Y/B/N did this. That piece of shit!" Tig yelled as he hit the wall. Jax pulled him into a seperate room and the rest of the guys went in. "How do you know that?" Jax asked.

Tig sighed, "He called her. Said next time he sees her, he would kill her. Said he should have killed her when he had her on the ground."

"Shit." Jax mumbled. Chibs shook his head, "Where do we find this prick?!" he said. Tig looked up, "We could check the motel. But he might already be gone."

Jax thought on it, then nodded, "Ope and Chibs, check the motel. We'll talk to Unser, see if he can get anything. Tig you need to stay here."

Tig wasn't gonna leave you. But he couldn't wait until Y/B/N was taken care of. He walked out of the room and went to smoke.

-

You were out of the operating room, being brought to your hospital room when Tara went to find Tig. She saw Jax and the guys, "Where's Tig?" Jax left to go get him. Tig rushed back in and she led him into the room they were in previously. She sat down, and Tig sat down with her and rubbed his beard.

"She's lost a lot of blood when it happened. But thankfully no major organs were lacerated. She'll have stitches for a while, I can come by every now and again to change her dressing and check on her. Overall, I think she'll be fine, the doctor is very optimistic." she said.

Tig let out a big sigh, "Oh, thank god. Can I see her?" Tara nodded and escorted him to your room. Soon as he stepped in, she shut the door to leave him alone. He covered his mouth at the sight; oxygen tubes in your nose, IV in your arm, eyes closed. He pulled up a chair and sat down, and took your hand. Tears were streaming, "I'm so sorry, Y/N," he whispered, sobbing, "I should have been there." He gripped your hand tighter, pulling it to his lips and kissing it.

-

"What do you got?" Jax asked Unser, Chibs and Opie were back and everyone was standing with Jax.

"He hasn't left Charming, but he might not be here for long. Old motel out on 56, he's over there. Got a friend there. Get there quick, he might not be staying long." Unser said.

Jax thanked him and Unser left, "I'll go tell Tig. You guys, go ahead."

They all nodded and left the hospital. He knocked on the door and opened it, he frowned. Tig turned around with tears in his eyes, Jax finally spoke, "Hey, brother. Me and the guys are going to this motel Unser gave us. Just wanted to let you know."

Tig immediately stood up, "Let's go." he said. Jax put a hand on his chest, "You need to stay here." Tig swatted his hand away, "Send Gemma here. And the kid. If she wakes up, she'll see someone she loves. I'm going after this guy. You'd do the same thing for Tara." he said, as he walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

The hospital lights were blinding. You winced because of the pain on your stomach. You looked around you, the smell of bleach was faint because you had oxygen tubes in your nose. You saw the IV in your arm and felt nauseous. You looked to your right and saw Gemma sitting in the chair. “Hey.” you whispered. She looked over, “Hey, sweetheart. How ya feelin’?” she asked.

“Like I was stabbed.” you chuckled, “Is Y/D/N okay? I can't remember much from what happened.” Gemma leaned over, “She’s fine. Half-Sack’s getting her something to eat.”

“Where’s Tig?” you asked. Gemma took your hand, “Him and the guys went to find your ex. They weren't gonna let it slide.” Your eyes widened, “Gimme your phone. I need to call him.”

“Sweetheart, you can't let him go. Let them finish it.” she said. You sighed, “No! I have to finish it! Give me your phone.” Gemma handed you her burner and called Jax.

-

“Tig!” Jax whispered, “Y/N on the phone. Take it.” Tig took the phone, “Hey, doll. I’m sorry I’m not there, I gotta get this asshole.” he said.

“Don't kill him. I want to finish it myself.” you said.

Tig looked at the guys, “She wants to do this herself.” he mouthed, “You sure, darling?”

“He almost hurt my daughter. I want to do it.” you said, “Just grab him. Tell me you brought the van.”

“Yeah, we did. We’ll do that.” he asked.

“Yeah, just take him to the cabin and keep him there until I'm ready to go.” you said.

“Yes, ma’am. Love you, darlin.” he said.   
You blushed, “Love you too.”

Tig hung up. He walked over to the guys. “Change of plans. We grab him, take him to the cabin. She wants to finish him. But we're gonna have to keep him until he's well enough to do it.”

Jax nodded and Chibs and Happy went in to ask the clerk where Y/B/N was. They came back out. “Room 6. He's still here.” Happy said. Jax nodded, “How we gonna do this?”

“We might need the clerk. Give him an excuse to come out.” Tig said. Jax nodded, “Someone get him back here.” Juice left. The clerk came back with him and they went up to Room 6. The clerk knocked on the door, “Excuse me, sir. There's a problem with your bill. You need to come and fix it.”

“What in the hell are you talking about? I paid ca-” he said, opening the door and freezing as he saw the Sons pointing guns at him. Tig pulled the clerk away and went in first, “Hey, dickhead.” he said, with your boyfriend backing up, everyone pooling in.

“I should have left this shitty town as soon as I left Y/N.” he said. Tig shook his head, “Nah. We need ya here. Got some business to attend to.” he said as he pistol whipped him in the temple. He passed out immediately and the guys dragged him out and threw him in the van and headed to the cabin.

▪ One Week Later ▪

“You ready to do this, Y/N? It's alot to handle.” Gemma said, as she parked in front of the cabin. You nodded and got out slowly, holding your side.

Tig walked out and rushed to you, “Hey, doll. We got him in there.” he said with an unsure look on his face. He walked you to the door and opened it. You took a deep breath in, stood straight and walked in.

“Oh shit.” he said. You gave him an evil smirk, standing right in front of him so his eyes were level with your stomach, “Not so intimidating, are you?” you said.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I was stupid and angry. I had a bunch of rage. Please, plea-” he begged until you slapped him. You squatted down to his level, “You’re a coward. Beating on women, it's not tough. It's a pussy move because you can't fight like a man. You're even more of a pussy now because you think apologies will help you while I have the upper hand.” you said.

You stood up and put gloves on and Tig handed you his knife, “You almost killed me. Endangering my daughter's life because of your recklessness and jealousy.” you said walking around him, “I want my face will be the last one you see before you die.” you said before standing in front of him and driving the knife into his chest. He gasped for air, and you pulled knife out and pulled his face and made him look at you while you stared him dead in the eyes. He died with you holding him and you stepped from him and leaned against a wall.

You slid down the wall, and dropped the knife. You took the gloves off and threw them down. You stared into space and took deep breaths. The guys took his body out and Tig went over to you, “Are you okay?” he asked.

You looked up at him, “I am. I feel content, knowing that it's all over.” He held out his hand and you took it, he helped you up and took you outside. Gemma was standing against her car, smoking. You took both of his hands and looked at him, “The DNA test is still at home. Y/D/N’s is done. Just need yours.” you said. He smiled, “Okay. Let's do it, baby.”


	11. Chapter 11

It's been one week since you killed your now ex-boyfriend. You’re living with Tig and your daughter, awaiting the DNA results.

-

“Nobody has seen or heard from him for about a week. He might have left Charming. Unless you know something, for example, about his possible death?” Stahl asked, outside of Tig’s door.

“No. He was a coward and never stayed in one place for too long. But I'm glad he's gone and I'm finally back with someone who loves me." you said, leaning in the doorway.

“We both know that Trager would do anything to make sure you're safe. Perhaps that love is to kill for.” she said.

“I don't give a shit if he’s dead or alive. He’s out of my life. I hope it stays that way.” you said.

“Is that anyway to talk about the father of your child?” she asked smugly.

“We don't know that. Not until today, I hope. I was just headed to the station to get the results. Goodbye, Agent Stahl.” you said, as you shut the door in her face.

“What’d she want?” Tig asked, coming from the bedroom.

“Nothing important. Just wanted to know if I saw him.” you replied.

“You ready to go?” he asked, slipping the cut over his shoulders.

“Yeah, Gem has Y/D/N. Let's go, but we’re going in the car. So put your bike in the garage.” you said.

Tig groaned but listened to you, he went to park his bike and you went out to the car. You sat in the passenger seat and Tig got in the driver’s seat.

During the drive, Tig grabbed your hand and held it while he drove. It was a romantic gesture, you thought. You remembered how soft Tig could get when he was with you.

Unser met you outside with the envelope. You and Tig walked up to him with Tig’s arm over your shoulder. Unser smiled and handed you the envelope, “I hope you're happy with the results.” he said

You thanked him and he walked back into the station. You walked up the stairs to the bench and sat down. You took a breath in, and Tig held your hand, “No matter the results, I’ll still love her like she’s my own, Y/N. Always.”

You smiled, and opened the envelope and read it;

_PATERNITY TEST_

_DNA 1: Y/D/N Y/L/N_   
_Sex: Female_

_DNA 2: Alexander Trager_   
_Sex: Male_

_MATCH_

You sighed, and smiled huge. “Well?” Tig asked. You smiled, “She’s yours. You're her father, Alex.” 

Tig hugged you immediately, crushing the paper in between you. He pulled away and kissed you deeply. “We gotta tell the club. And her.” he said. “I’ll call Clay or Jax, see if everyone’s there. You call Gem.”

You nodded and pulled out your phone and called Gemma while he called Clay. After you were both done, “Gem’s at TM. The guys?” you asked.

“All there. We better get going, darlin’.” he said as he took your hand and rushed down the steps.

-

You got out of the car and Y/D/N came running towards you. You met her halfway and she jumped into your arms. You hugged her and held her on your hip, Tig came over and took her. “Sweetheart, me and Tig have something to tell you.” you said.

“What?” she asked, her finger in her mouth.

“I know that you have had a daddy for your whole life. But what I want to tell you is that, Tig, he's your first daddy. We didn't know, we weren't sure, but we are now. Tig is your only daddy, Y/D/N.” you said.

She was silent for a moment, then she looked up at you and Tig with her blue eyes, "Is he going to be nice to me and you, mommy?" she asked.

You had tears in your eyes just from telling her but they fell when she asked that question. You sniffled, "He's going to be so much better, baby. He's going to love you and me so much. He already does." you say.

She nodded and hugged him. Tig cried tears of joy and hugged her back and you watched in admiration. How lucky she is to have a father that loves her in her life, now.

“Let’s go tell the guys.” you said. Wiping away your tears and Tig's, he held your daughter on one side and pulled you into the other as you walked into the clubhouse and everyone turned around, the guys, the croweaters, hangarounds and all. “We've got some good news.” you said.

“Me and Y/N are gonna be a family with _our_ daughter, Y/D/N.” he said.

Everyone cheered for him, holding up their drinks and started walking towards you. Tig put Y/D/N and Jax picked her up, smiling and swinging her around. Chibs hugged Tig first then over to you he embraced you and kissed your forehead, “So happy for ya, lass.” he said.

Everyone hugged you and kissed, congratulating you, and saying they were happy for you and your heart felt so warm. They had become your only family, really. And you honestly couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Tig leaned back in his chair, “I missed your cooking so much.” he said as you took his plate.

You laughed, “Thanks. I missed cooking for once. Can you believe it?”

He chuckled and got up and walked behind you as you cleaned off the dishes. He peppered your neck in kisses, you moved your head to the side, exposing more skin for him to explore. You chuckled, “What are you doing?” you asked, sounding curious but knowing exactly what he had planned.

“C’mon, baby. Y/D/N is with Gemma. It's just you and me tonight.” he said, kissing your cheek and rubbing his hands down your sides, feeling a growing bulge poke your lower back.

Your breathing was getting faster, he moved his hands to your chest and grasped your breasts, massaging them. He moved his hands down your chest, down your stomach and reached in between your thighs, which conflicted with the cool temperature in the house. You tightened your legs, he turned you around so you were facing him. You pulled his face into yours, kissing him deeply. He moaned and that made more heat rush to your core.

You gasped as he picked you up and moved you to the countertop. He straddled your chest and let lust take over as he ripped your shirt off of you and buried his face in your chest. You laughed, “Thank goodness it wasn't a nice shirt.” He laughed and pulled off your bra, throwing it to the ground. He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. You moaned and entwined your fingers in his hair. You pushed his face away and kissed him.

He picked you up again and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the kitchen table, swiping everything off as he put you on it. His bulge was so visible in his tight pants, the sight made you wetter. He pulled your pants and panties right off of your legs and threw them down. He spread your legs and pulled you towards the edge of the table.

He knelt down and put his mouth to your core, kissing and teasing your wet folds. You moaned and opened your legs wider as he ran his tongue over your clit. You gripped the table and he held your legs. He moved one hand to your core, slipping a finger in and moving it in sync with his tongue.

You lifted up but he pushed you back down. You moaned loudly, “Tig,” you said, dragging out his name. He kept licking and thrusting another finger into you. You felt your orgasm quickly approaching. You scratched at the tabletop, panting as you reached your release. Tig pulled his fingers out and licked at you. You moaned as you felt yourself getting wetter from your climax. He pulled back, “You taste amazing.” he said as he unbuckled his belt. His dick was visible through the fabric of his boxers, how large it was.

He pulled his boxers down and grabbed his dick and brushed it against your folds and slid into you. He groaned at the warmth and wetness. “Tiggy,” you moaned. He stilled himself inside you and ripped his shirt off and you felt his chest.

He pulled out and slid back in, starting to thrust at a medium speed. He grunted at each thrust, getting faster. You panted and moaned and felt him all over. He reached over and pulled your body towards him so he was holding your face, he looked you in the eyes as he fucked you, “Tell me how much you love it, doll. Tell me.” he grunted.

You struggled with your words, “I love it, Alex. I love your big dick inside me.” He groaned and let go as you laid back down. He lifted your ass up to get a better angle and started pounding into you. You screamed and grabbed the table. “Oh fuck,” you screamed. He leaned forward and you tangled your fingers in his hair.

You felt yourself reaching your climax again. He kept pounding into you, he could almost go for hours it felt like. You grabbed at his back and scratched it, “Yes! Right there, baby, right there, right there, right the-” you screamed as your walls tightened around him and he groaned.

He gradually slowed and pulled out and spilled his seed on your legs, moaning your name. He collapsed on top of you and kissed you hungrily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, pulling him closer to you.

He put his arms under you and lifted you up, carrying you to the bedroom and gently placing you on the bed. He laid next to you and pulled you into him.

Sooner or later you heard him lightly snoring, the up and down movement of his chest was just enough to send you to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"There's your guns. We won't be able to make the next shipment, not for a couple weeks. The Feds are on us, this ATF bitch that's been messing with our club." Jax said.

"I hear the Mayans are tryna step on your business. They want the guns. Don't wanna share between black and brown." Tyler said.

"I don't know anything about it. If that's what's happening, Alvarez can talk to me ab-" Jax said, being interrupted by gunshots.

Chibs pushed Jax down and everyone ducked down. Tig was a bit delayed and caught a bullet in his ass. He screamed and as soon as the gunfire stopped and motorcycles rumbled away, he stood up, covering the wound. "Shit!" he yelled.

"What the hell was that, man?" Tyler asked, dusting himself off.

"Mayans, brother. Someone must have found out the meet location." Chibs said to Jax.

"Jesus Christ. Take the guns, store 'em somewhere safe. I gotta get my guy back." Jax said, shaking hands with Tyler and walking towards Tig.

"Why is it always my ass? Huh? What is it, a bullet and teeth magnet?" he groaned, limping to the van.

"You think you can ride on it, 'til we get back to the clubhouse?" Jax asked.

Tig nodded and Half-Sack put a piece of gauze and tape on it for the time being. They rode back to the clubhouse.

-

Your phone rang as you were cleaning, "Hello?"

"Hey, lass. It's Chibs. You might wanna get to the clubhouse, bring Y/D/N with ya. Tig took a bullet..in his arse." he said.

"Oh, Jesus." you chuckled, "Tara working on him?"

"Waiting for her now, just thought he might like to have you near him." Chibs replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way." you said, as you ended the call and grabbed your purse. "Y/D/N, come on sweetheart, we're gonna go see daddy at the clubhouse!" you yelled.

Y/D/N came running down the hall, smile on her face. You took her hand and led her to the car. You buckled her in and got in yourself, and drove to the clubhouse.

-

"Hey, Gem." you said, entering the clubhouse, your daughter holding your hand.

"Hey, honey. He's in the chapel." she said, pointing to the closed doors. "Half-Sack!" she yelled, him running down the hall, "Take her outside and play with her on the swings." she said.

Half-Sack took her Y/D/N's hand and led her outside. You set your bag down and sat down for a second. "Who would've thought that being a prospect for the Sons of Anarchy meant you had to play with kids." you chuckles.

Gemma smiled, "How is she? About knowing Tig is her dad, and all?" she asked.

"She's doing okay. When I say 'daddy' she knows who I'm talking about. She still has yet to call him that herself, though." you said.

Gemma nodded, "Might take a little bit of time." she said, as Jax walked out.

"Hey, darlin'." he said, kissing you on the cheek, "He's in there." he said.

You nodded and walked in, closing the door. You walked around the table and dragged your fingers across his pants, reaching his bare ass. He turned his head and saw you in the corner of his eye, "Oh, thought you were someone else. Now I'm disappointed." he said, laughing. You slapped his ass, and he groaned, "I'm just joking." he said.

You reached him and leaned down to kiss him, "Hi." you said. He moaned into the kiss and mumbled 'hey' back. You pulled away and sat on the table, close to him. You started brushing his hair with your fingers.

"How you feelin', sweetheart?" you asked him.

"My ass hurts. And I don't know if this is good or bad but I am totally hard right now. Just saying." he said.

You laughed and he smiled at the sound, "Hmm, we'll see what the doc says and if we can remedy that." you said.

He looked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, rubbing the side of your thigh.

"How lucky you are to have found a woman with such a caring heart." you said, holding his hand.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, sounding like he was high.

You smiled brightly, "A place where I know how important it is to have someone take care of you when you need it."

You leaned over and kissed him again, this time it felt like an eternity. Chibs was looking at you two, admiring the love you had together. How happy you made Tig, how happy he made you.

After about half an hour more of Tara stitching up Tig, she finally finished and put a bandage over it. You looked at her and mouthed a "thank you" because Tig was dozed off.

You nudged him and he woke up, "She's all done. Pull your pants up, weirdo." you joked. He pulled his pants back up and flipped over, wincing, and buckled his belt. You stood up and helped him get off the table.

He stood up, looking down at you with such admiration. He kissed you on the lips and held you close to him.

All the guys, and Gemma were watching, smiling as they saw you two together again. Half-Sack walked with Y/D/N back into the clubhouse and saw what everyone was looking at.

"Ew, Mommy and Daddy are kissing." she said, sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughed and you and Tig turned around to see everyone looking at you. Gemma smiled at you and you looked at Tig. He was smiling so big, you thought his grin couldn't get bigger.

He hugged you and put his lips to your ear, "I love you so much, Y/N." he whispered.

You hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Tiggy."

He walked out and picked up his daughter and hugged her, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." she said, kissing him on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why are you holding your boobs?” Tig asked you, leaning against the bar.

You looked up at him, “Someone has to.” you joked, “Just kidding. I don't know why, to be honest.” you laughed, putting your hands back down.

Tig just chuckled and took a drink of his beer. “What do you wanna do today, doll?” he asked.

“Well, I planned on going to the grocery store, because like, most of the food in your house expired 2 years ago.” you said, smiling sarcastically.

“Been busy, darling.” he said. You chuckled, “Well, now I’m here so I’ll try and keep your food up to date. But that's not all I’m gonna do, ya know, cook and clean.” you said.

“I know, I know.” he said, “You wanna go to the store?” he asked.

You nodded, “I’m driving.” you said with a wink. “Yes, ma’am” he said, taking a last drink of his beer.

-

You leaned over the cart, pushing it through the aisles as Tig walked next to you.

“Cereal’s next. We got uh.. Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, Cheerio’s, oh my god, babe.” he said. You looked over at him, “Oreo. Cereal. We gotta get this.” he said.

“Mhm..You’re lucky I’m not one of those moms that are ‘Whole wheat this and gluten-free that’, because, that would be a train wreck.” you said, putting the box in the cart. “Get the Cheerio’s. And Cap’n Crunch, WITH the Crunch Berries.” you said.

Tig put them both in the cart. “Fruit snacks and juice boxes next.” he said, putting the list back in his pocket. He guided you to the aisle both items were in. “I’ll get the fruit snacks. You get the juice.” he said.

He came back with a big box of fruit snacks and he saw the juice box package in the cart, “Apple juice? Really?” he asked.

“Oh, definitely. Me and (Y/D/N) love it. Don't you?” you asked, moving stuff around in the cart to make room.

“Hell no. Hated that as a kid. Always grape juice.” he said. You chuckled, “I thought you were one to drink like, whiskey, when you were nine.” you laughed.

“No! It was 12.” he said, laughing. You laughed with him and went to the vegetables. You put 2 heads of lettuce in the cart and he looked at you funny.

“I love lettuce.” you said.

“It's crispy water.” he said.

“At least I’ll be hydrated.” you said, moving on. You were nearing the shelf that had Oreos on it and you both grabbed a pack and threw them in the cart and smiled at each other.

Tig stopped the cart in the middle of the store, where people were coming and going. “We got everything?” he asked.

“Looks like it.” you said, trying to push your cart into the checkout but he stopped you.

“I love you.” he said. You smiled shyly, “Tig, we are literally standing in everyone’s way right now.” you said.

“I don't care. I love you, baby.” he said, still holding the cart. “I love you too, Tiggy.” you said, finally.

“Gimme a kiss, come on, right here.” he said, pointing to his cheek and leaning over the cart. You blushed and leaned over too, kissing him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed your lips, and smiled. “Now let’s go.” you said.


	15. Chapter 15

Tig walked into his house, to hear you yelling at (Y/D/N).

“(Y/D/N) (Y/L/N)! Stop that! Go to your room for a timeout! Now!” you yelled.

Tig shut the door and saw (Y/D/N) stomp to her room. He saw you sit down at the table and rub the bridge of your nose in frustration. He walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder, “What’s going on?” he asked.

“She's being a little devil today. She’s getting on my nerves, I’m not in the mood for this today.” you said, shrugging his hand off.

“What's going on?” he asked, pulling a chair up close to you and sitting in it.

It was just one of those days. You were irritable, not knowing why. The sound of someone’s voice was enough to get on your nerves, sadly, even your daughter's. You just wanted quiet.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” you said, getting up and walking away.

He sighed, “Jesus.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, leaning back into his chair.

He finished his cigarette and walked to your bedroom. The door was closed, he knocked before he went in. “Need to change my clothes, sorry.” he said, but he noticed you were in the bathroom.

He changed into a button down and dark jeans. He put his chain on it and his rings on, then his cut. Put on his cologne and then brushed his hair back. He knocked on the bathroom door, “I’m headed to the clubhouse. Party tonight. You should come by, bring (Y/D/N), she can play in one of the dorms. Might make you feel better. Love you.” he said before walking out.

-

You pulled into TM, annoyed by all the people in the way. You took out (Y/D/N) and started walking to the office. One of the croweaters noticed you and took (Y/D/N) because you had to look for a toy she thought she left here. You went to the office and turned on the light. Nothing here.

“Great. Now I gotta go to the clubhouse. Lord give me strength.” you mumbled.

You walked fast towards the clubhouse, snaking through the crowd. You walked in to see Tig and Bobby on the couch laughing. You smiled internally but it quickly went away when you saw croweaters hanging around Bobby and Tig. You just proceeded back to the dorms to find Tig’s.

Tig saw you storm through to the dorms and sighed. He didn't follow, he didn't want you to go off on him.

Thankfully, you found the toy and you grabbed it and shut the door. Giving a small smile to a hangaround and a croweater on the way to get busy.

You started to walk out, but Tig called your name. You turned around and he made you walk to him. You sauntered up to him, looking at him and glaring at the croweater who had her hand on his shoulder.

“Finally decided to come?” he asked, smiling at you.

You smirked a little at the smile, “I had to find a toy that (Y/D/N) forgot here. She’s outside with a croweater.”

“Oh my god, you have a kid? That's so great.” the croweater said.

You glared at her, “Yeah and I’m the mom and his Old Lady. Go work out your daddy issues with someone else, sweetheart.” you said.

She stood up and got in your face, “What’d you say?” she asked.

You stood up straight and looked in her eyes, “Get..the fuck..away..from my Old Man.” Tig just watched, maybe you needed this.

She pushed your shoulder, “Or what? Bitch.”

You looked at your shoulder and Tig took the toy from your hand. You looked at her before you slapped her in the face, making her stumble. The guys backed away and instigated. The croweater pushed you back and pinned you against the wall.

You quickly flipped her so she was facing the Chapel doors. You grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the doors. You pulled her back and she stood in the middle of the room.

She turned to you and punched you in the mouth, causing your lip to bleed. You pulled her towards you and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to groan and step back, and collapse to the floor, on her knees.

Tig finally stood up and grabbed your arm to take you to the dorm, the guys whistling and whooping for your win.

Tig was dragging you through the halls, you thought he was mad, he was gonna yell at you.

He opened the door and pushed you in and shut the door. He walked towards you, not breaking eye contact. Your chest heaved, scared of him. That is until he kissed you hungrily, “That was so fucking hot.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content (major)

You cupped his face and reciprocated the kiss. You both moaned into it and you pulled away, taking in the sight of him and tearing his shirt open. You felt his chest and pushed it, along with his cut off of his shoulders.

He lifted your shirt up and off of you and threw it to the ground. He picked you up and buried his face in your breasts, still covered by a bra. He pushed you against a wall and kissed the tops of your breasts.

You struggled with your feet touching the ground and felt him all over. He let you touch the ground before he turned you around so your palms hit the wall and you moaned.

He unclipped your bra and pushed it off of you, letting it fall to the ground. You started unbuttoning your jeans and he helped pull them down, along with your panties, as you stepped out of them.

You heard his belt unbuckle and you became wetter at the sound. Tig pushed his boxers down just enough and took his member and brushed it along your folds, feeling you already dripping wet. He pushed himself inside you quickly and you both grunted.

His hands grasped your hips and his fingers dug into them, as he pulled them towards himself as he thrusted into you. The sounds of your moans, his grunts, and you skin slapping together filled the room.

“Jesus, baby. You feel so good,” he moaned, going harder. “This is just what you needed isn't it?” he asked.

You nodded and hit the wall because of the pleasure you felt. His hand snaked around you to rub your clit fiercely. You screamed at the double sensation and felt your orgasm fast approaching.

“Say my name, baby. Say it!” he grunted.

You gasped for air, “A-Alex, oh, Alexander.” you moaned. He got faster and rubbed your clit faster, “Fuck!” you squealed as your walls tightened around him. He pulled out and stepped out of his pants and boxers and threw you on the bed.

He crawled on top of you but you flipped him over, sitting on his stomach, “My turn.” you said.

-

The croweater had gotten up and went to Jax to ask where Tig was.

“Hang on, I’ll see.” he smirked, walking in the halls and putting his ear to the door. He heard moaning and slapping and he chuckled.

“He’s in his dorm. Second door on the left when you turn the corner. Door’s unlocked.” he said.

She started walking and Bobby looked at Jax, “(Y/N) gone?” he asked.

Jax shook his head, “Nah. They’re in there fucking. Just wanna show her what she can't have.” he said, laughing along with Bobby.

-

The croweater opened the door and saw you on top of Tig, his hands on your hips as he slammed into you, making you bounce. The sheet covered your ass, thankfully so you weren't completely visible. You moaned and noticed Tig looking behind you while he kept going. You looked behind you and saw the croweater with a shocked look on her face.

You gave her an evil smirk and moaned louder as you reached your second climax. She slammed the door shut and stormed off.

You looked down at Tig and he pulled you down and kissed you passionately. You moaned into the kiss, “You’re mine, Alex.” you whispered.

“Always, baby.” he moaned as he slammed harder and thrusted deeper. You felt him cum inside of you but he kept going, moaning your name. After he finally stopped, you felt his seed dripping down your skin.

He pulled out and hugged you close to him, both of you breathing heavily. “I love you so fucking much.” he said.

You lifted your head up and pulled his chin and kissed him deeply. “I love you too.” you said, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

One Month Forward  
-  
“So what are your plans? You and Tig?” Jax asked.

“With the future? I don't know. I mean there's the obvious choice, a expected one; marriage. I get his crow, we get married, and we actually become a family. But we haven't discussed it. I don't wanna rush him. Slow and steady.” you replied.

“Right. Well, here’s to you and Tig, and your beautiful daughter.” Jax said, pouring you a drink and raising his.

You raised it and put it to your mouth but, the smell of it. It smelled normal and it was your favorite drink, but something about it made you queasy.

You felt something rising in your throat and ran to the bathroom. You puked in the toilet and Jax came running after you and held your hair.

You flushed the toilet and washed your mouth out. “Jesus. Bad burrito this morning?” he asked.

You looked at him with a shock, “Oh shit.” you mumbled. You ran back to the bar and grabbed your purse, “I gotta go!” you yelled.

“Where?” he asked, walking back out.

“St. Thomas. I gotta see Tara.” you replied and left.

You called Tig on the way, he didn't answer so you left a message, “Hey, Tiggy. I’m headed to St. Thomas right now. I gotta see Tara,” you sighed. You hesitated for a second, but you had to be honest, “I think I’m pregnant.”

-

You knocked on Tara’s door and opened it. “Hey, Tara. I need your help.” you said.

“Everything okay?” she asked, putting down a pen.

“Um..Could you help me with a pregnancy test?” you asked, sitting down.

She looked surprised, “S-Sure. Let me get some supplies to draw blood.” she said and left.

She came back and drew the blood, then left again to give it to the nurses and put a rush on it. Tig came in seconds after she left, “Hey, baby. I got your message. Know anything yet?” he asked, sitting next to you.

“She went to test now. I was at the clubhouse today and talking with Jax when I got sick. I had to be sure.” you said.

Tara came in with a folder. She sat down and looked at you, “Says here you had the implant for birth control,” she said. You nodded and she continued, “It expired a month and half ago.”

You sighed, “Damn it.” you mumbled. Tig looked at you and took your hand, “Well?” he asked Tara.

“You're pregnant. Congratulations, I hope it's good news. I’ll leave you two alone.” she said. She stood up and left.

You got up and paced around. Tig rubbed his face, neither of you expecting this news. “Did you forget about the birth control?” he asked.

You nodded, “Completely. I was focused on other things.” you said.

“I want to keep it.” he said. You stopped in your tracks, “What?” you asked.

“Let's keep the baby. It’ll be good for us. I can be with you this time.” he said, holding your arms.

“Tig, I-..I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't. I am so in love with you, when we have sex, I’m not concerned with you not pulling out or birth control. I just want you.” you said.

“Baby, listen. It's okay. I’ll be with you, every step of the way. We’ll be okay.” he said, pulling you into a hug.

Tara came back in, “Do you want an ultrasound?” she asked.

Tig nodded before you could say anything and you didn't wanna make him sad.

She took you to the exam room and put the gel on your stomach. She rubbed the wand over it and Tig held your hand.

The baby’s heartbeat filled the room and Tig smiled, tears coming to his eyes. You couldn't help but smile too. You looked at him and he kissed you.

Tara printed the pictures and handed them to Tig. He kissed them and then showed them to you.

You cried tears of joy and clutched the pictures.

Maybe you could do this after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Tig was leading you back to the dorms, “I wanna talk to you about something.” he said, holding your hand.

He opened the door and helped you sit on the bed. He thought you were fragile because you were pregnant now. He shut the door and sat next to you.

“I’ve been thinkin’,” he said. You chuckled, “Uh oh..” you said.

He smiled, “Stop,” he said playfully, “I’m serious. You're pregnant now. We already got one kid together. I was just thinking..” he said.

“Go ahead. Say it.” you said holding his hand.

He gazed into your (e/c) eyes and grinned, “Will you marry me, baby?” he asked.

You jokingly gasped, “Become the Mrs. Trager?” you said, with a hand on your chest in “shock”.

“Mhm. Yep.” he said.

“Mm. Lemme think about it.” you said, looking away. His mouth opened in shock then you looked back at him, “I’m just kidding. Of course I will, baby.” you said, hugging him and kissing his lips.

He pulled back, “Get my crow?” he asked with a wink.

You grinned and nodded and kissed him again. He pulled you down and you made out with him on the bed for a good five minutes.

“Let's go tell the family.” you said. He nodded and pulled you up. You walked out and everyone was drinking and laughing.

“Hey! Listen up!” Tig yelled, catching you by surprise because you were so close to him.

Everyone turned around and looked at you and Tig. “We’ve got some good news.” you said.

“Great news, actually.” Tig said, smiling.

“We’re getting married, I’m getting his crow,” you said, patting his chest.

“And (Y/N) is pregnant.” he said.

Everyone was silent for a minute, which worried you. Your face went slack.

Then Chibs yelled and everyone started cheering. You laughed and felt relieved.

“Hap! Think you can do her crow tonight? Right now?” Tig yelled towards Happy.

Happy nodded and went to get his supplies.

Tig walked you to the Chapel and laid you on the table. Happy came in a prepped you for the tattoo; your first ever. Tig lifted your shirt a little and pushed your jeans down just enough for the tattoo space. 

The guys watched and Tig sat next to you and held your hand. You were gripping it tightly, that shit hurt. You winced every now and then and Tig just got closer to you.

Happy put petroleum jelly on it and then Tig lifted you up off the table. He covered your eyes and led you to a full-body mirror in a dorm room. “You ready?” he whispered in your ear from behind you. 

You nodded. He uncovered your eyes and you saw it. Tig’s crow. Permanently placed on your skin. You smiled and he rubbed his fingers around it.

He moved his hands to your belly and rubbed it. You put your hands over his and put your head back and rested on his chest.

“What’s your gut tell ya? Boy or girl?” he whispered.

You chuckled, “My gut tells me it's too early to tell.”

“What does your other gut tell ya?” he joked.

You laughed, “Boy.”

He kissed your cheek immediately after you said that, “I hope so.”


	19. Chapter 19

Two Months Later

-

“Tomorrow’s the big day. You ready?” Gemma asked, sitting next to you on the couch at your house.

“A little nervous. But I’m happy it turned out this way.” you said.

“I am too. It's good to see Tig finally settle down, not spending his nights with croweaters all the time.” she said, pulling out a cigarette, “You mind?”

“Oh, not at all.” you said.

“How’s everything with the baby?” she asked.

“Good. Tig absolutely loves going to ultrasounds with me. He loves hearing the baby’s heartbeat, seeing how he or she is progressing.” you replied.

“You know yet? If it's a boy or girl?” she asked.

“No, it's still a little early to tell. I think it's a boy. Tig does too.” you said.

“Well, good. I hope it is too.” she said.

Tig walked in the door, smiling as soon as he saw you two. He walked over and kissed you on the lips, “Hey, baby.” he said, “Hey, son.” he said as he put a hand on your belly.

He turned to Gemma and kissed her cheek, “Hey, Gem.” he said.

“I’m gonna head home. I’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay? I’ll help you dress and we’ll go to Wahewa.” she said, hugging you.

“Okay. Love ya, Gem.” you said.

She waved and looked at Tig, “Take care of her. Enjoy your last night as an engaged couple.” she said before she left.

Tig then sat next to you, and put his arm on your shoulder. “(Y/D/N) asleep?” he asked.

You nodded and leaned into him, yawning. He wrapped his arm tighter and you fell asleep as he watched TV.

-

Tig was standing at the altar, a dress shirt on with his cut over it and jeans on the Wahewa reservation when Tara walked up to him. “She good? What's her dress look like? She wouldn't let me see.” he whispered.

“She's ready. Two words. Black. Lace.” she said before walking to the other side.

Tig rolled his eyes in pleasure, covering his crotch.

The music started and everyone stood up. (Y/D/N) came first, throwing flower petals on the carpet laid out for you. Tig chuckled and waved at her as she walked up to him.

Then he saw you. Gemma at your side, walking you down the aisle. Tara was right. Black, lacey, a perfect combination. It was laced as a flower pattern, all over your arms and around your neck, reaching just above your knees. A black under dress covering your body. A black accessory on your head, your hair in a braided bun, with strands hanging down on the sides of your face.

Tig held his hand out and helped you step up. He gazed into your eyes, “You look beautiful.” he mouthed.

“You too.” you mouthed.

The priest began talking but you and Tig weren't listening. Just staring at each other, such love and passion between your gazes.

Chibs nudged Tig because now was time for his vows.

“Alexander Trager, do you take (Y/N) (Y/L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?” the priest asked.

Tig inhaled and nodded, “You bet I do.” he grinned.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), do you take Alexander Trager to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?” he asked.

You smiled, “I do.”

Chibs nudged Tig, Tig smiled bigger and cleared his throat. “And I promise to treat you as good as my leather,” he said, and the crowd finished with him, “And ride you as much as my Harley!”

You laughed and the priest continued, “By the power vested in me and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” he said.

Tig took the bouquet out of your hands and handed it to Gemma. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and lifted you up. You leaned down and kissed him, wrapping your arms around him as everyone cheered in whistled.

You pulled away and Tig looked in your eyes, “I love you, Mrs. Trager.”

“And I love you, Mr. Trager.” you said.


	20. Chapter 20

4 months later  
-  
“We having the party at the clubhouse or here?” Tig asked.

It was (Y/D/N)’s birthday tomorrow and you and Tig had waited until the last minute for planning.

“Would the clubhouse be a good place? I mean, who’s gonna be there? The guys and their families, croweaters, hangarounds? (Y/D/N) knows the guys, their families, and a few croweaters. It's a kid party.” you said.

“You got Abel, Thomas, Kenny and Ellie, Lyla’s kid. We can close TM, deck out the lot and clubhouse for a party and have fun. This house isn't gonna hold alot of people.” he said.

You thought about then agreed, “Okay. Limit the alcohol. Is the club okay? No rivals we need to worry about spoiling the party?” you asked.

“All good, sweetheart. I’ll make sure everyone is responsible.” he said, “Let's go to the doctor. Find out this kid’s gender.” he said, touching your belly.

You arrived at the doctor and were escorted to the exam room. The doctor greeted you and Tig, asked how everything was, etc. “Okay, let's find out about this baby.” the doctor said.

She rubbed the gel on your belly and then the wand. Tig, as always, smiled at the heartbeat. “Okay..Looks like, a baby boy.” she said.

Tig clapped and took the pictures. “Thanks, doc.” he said. She congratulated both of you and left the room. Tig wiped the gel off of you and helped you up.

-

The next day, you were rushing around the clubhouse, clearing empty beer bottles, putting glasses back. Tig walked in, “Baby, sit down. I got it.” he said.

You sighed and put the garbage bin you were holding down. You sat on one of the couches and wiped your forehead. You put your hands on your belly and drummed your fingers. “How’s it looking outside?” you asked.

“Garage is closed, doors are down. It's all ready. The guys are outside, families and all. (Y/D/N) is out playing with the kids.” he said.

“I’m gonna go change. I’ll be back in a sec. Go on out, I’ll be okay.” you said, before heading to Tig’s dorm.

You changed into a sundress, it didn't look too bad with your pregnant self. Tig still praised you and said you were stunning.

-

“Find out the baby’s gender yet, lass?” Chibs asked.

“Mhm. It's a boy. Found out yesterday. We’re overjoyed.” you said.

“That's great news, sweetheart.” Bobby said.

“Congratulations, darlin’.” Jax said, kissing your forehead.

“Thank you.” you said, looking at your phone, “It's time for cake. I’ll be back.” you said.

“I got it, darling.” Chibs said, putting his beer down.

You walked over to (Y/D/N) and brought her over to the picnic table outside the door. “Hey! It's happy birthday time!” Tig yelled. Everyone crowded to the table as (Y/D/N) squirmed and Chibs set the cake down.

You lit the “5” candle and you all started singing happy birthday. “Make a wish, baby!” you said, holding her shoulders. She laughed and blew out the candle and everyone clapped.

“Think she’s old enough for some whiskey?” Jax joked. You hit his shoulder and laughed with everyone.

Tig picked her up and held her on his hip. You stood next to him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

Gemma grabbed the camera and took a picture of you three, soon to be four.

The guys soon crowded next to you guys, going on both sides and a hangaround took the picture.

Tig kissed your lips and smiled down at you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” you replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/S/N: your son's name

2 months later  
-  
You lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. Tig’s arm laying over your shoulders. He’s quietly snoring.

Suddenly, you felt you were being ripped apart inside. You immediately woke up to the pain and screamed, hands on your stomach. You arched your back and squeezed your legs together, to try and ease the pain.

Tig shot up from his slumber, confused but seeing you in pain made him rush to your aid. “Baby, baby. What's happening?”

“THE baby, Alex. He’s ready.” you struggled between groans.

“Shit!” he said, getting up out of bed and put jeans on. His belt was still undone and he shuffled to your side of the bed, “Come here, (Y/N)” he said, holding his hands out.

You took his hands and he helped you up. As you stood up, the pain only worsened. You screamed, waking your daughter up.

She ran into your room, and saw you hunched over. “Mommy, what's wrong? Is my brother coming?” she asked.

You just groaned and Tig spoke, “Yeah, sweetheart. Here, get my phone. Call Gemma.” he said.

She ran over and found Gemma’s number. “Hello?” Gemma answered.

“Hi, Grandma. Daddy wanted me to call you because my brother is coming.” she said. Tig gestured for her to give him the phone and she did. “Hey, Gem. Listen, can you meet us at St. Thomas? We gotta go, (Y/N) is in labor.”

“Of course, Tiggy. I’m getting dressed now. You bringing (Y/D/N)?” she asked.

“Yea-” he was interrupted by your screaming his name, “Alexander Trager! Get me in the fucking car, now!”

Tig sighed, “Listen, I gotta go, Gem. Just meet us in the maternity floor lobby.” he said before hanging up. “Alright, honey. Let's go.”

“Get towels, my water might break in the car.” you said. He ran to the closet and got some raggedy towels.

He helped you in the car and put (Y/D/N) in. He rushed and started driving, holding one of your hands. Your daughter reached through the side of the seat to hold your other one.

You parked in the middle of the lot and he got out. You pulled your own door open and started walking. He rushed to get your daughter out and held her hand as he caught up to you.

“My wife’s in labor, someone help her!” he yelled in the waiting room. Two nurses rushed to you and took you from Tig. Gemma walked in moments after and took (Y/D/N)’s hand, “Go hold her hand.” she said and Tig ran to you.

-

You gripped his hand tight, screaming as a nurse patted your forehead with a towel. “Okay, Mrs. Trager, I need you to push!” the doctor said.

“C’mon, baby. Push!” Tig said. You pushed and stopped, breathing heavily.

“I got the head and neck, one more push should do it. Come on, you can do it.” the doctor said.

“One more big push, doll. Come on.” Tig said, gripping your hand tighter.

You pushed harder and you felt the baby come out, and heard him crying. You laid your head back and breathed heavily.

“Wanna cut the cord, Dad?” the doctor asked.

Tig nodded and cut the cord. The nurse wrapped your son in a baby blanket and handed him to Tig.

He smiled and carried him towards you. You looked up at him and gave an exhausted smile and took your son and cradled him in your arms.

“What should we name him?” Tig asked, brushing hairs that clinged to your face back.

“I was thinking.. (Y/S/N).” you said, smiling up at him.

“That’s an amazing name, (Y/N).” he said.   
-

Gemma, Jax, and all the guys came in after the nurse had cleaned the baby up. They just gushed over him. Tara had walked in, as much as she wanted to be your friend because she was Jax’s Old Lady, she had to be your friend, the doctor. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Like I’m on Cloud 9. I’m so happy right now.” you said.

Tara smiled, “I’m happy for you, (Y/N). You’ll stay a few days, both observation for you and the baby. But (Y/S/N) looks very healthy. You did a great job during the pregnancy.” she said.

You nodded and she left. They all took turns holding the baby. Some of the guys left, to help make the room less crowded. You were so tired, you fell asleep, with Tig laying next to you on the bed and your new son, (Y/S/N), in the bassinet beside you.


	22. Chapter 22

It’s been two months since you’ve given birth. You thought it would be easier with Tig being there this time, but it was anything but that. During this time, (Y/S/N) got fussier, (Y/D/N) got more attitude because she wasn't able to sleep. And Tig? Since you were home all day and he was gone, you took care of the baby. When Tig came home to you, he had the loving father vibe. But when it came to those 3 AM cries, he would volunteer to go calm the baby, but when he did, he would do it for 5 minutes then pass (Y/S/N) off to you, and he was still crying. You had enough.

When Gemma took (Y/S/N) and (Y/D/N) for the day, Tig came home during the day. He wanted to have sex, because he missed it so much. But you didn't want to. You had a bone to pick with him.

-

“Hey, baby.” Tig said, walking up to you, kissing your cheek.

You didn't say anything and just had your arms crossed over your chest.

“Something wrong?” he asked, sitting at the table.

You inhaled, “Yes, Alex. Something _is_ wrong.” you said, turning around to him.

He looked confused, you spoke again, “I am sick and tired of having to ease (Y/S/N)’s cries every night. I do it _all day_. You come home, what? You expect him to be quiet the rest of the night? You go to him, get tired of it, hand him off to me and go to the clubhouse!”

“Jesus Christ. Don't even get on me about the club. I’m there, everyday, trying to make sure the club, and you three stay safe.” he said, pointing at you.

You stood your ground and didn't say anything because you thought he had to finish, and he did. “Don't jump on me about leaving the club either. Jax already gets enough of that shit from Tara, I don't need it from my own fucking wife.”

His words took you by surprise, “Excuse me? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? I never said that. I never even thought about it! Because it would be a failed request! I know you would never leave the club, not even if I asked you.” you said, “But, you leave every night to go to the clubhouse. That's what we're talking about here. Don't tell me it's pressing club business, because that’s a sad excuse to not be a father to your child, your children.”

“You’re the one who left! It's your fault I wasn't there for (Y/D/N). And don't fucking assume I’m lying to you because there is fucking pressing business. The Mayans are acting up. Threatening the club, our families. We’re trying to get a handle on it, so we don't have to go on lockdown! I’m doing my fucking best to protect you guys!” he yelled, standing up and striding towards you.

He got in your face and you flinched a little when he was pointing at you. You had to step back. He realized how close he was and how you reacted, and he stepped back. “I’m sorry.” he said, breathing heavily because he was flustered.

You looked away, then looked back at him. “The least you could do is tell me this. I would have understood and we most likely wouldn't be having this discussion right now.” you said.

Tig looked sad and gave a small nod, “You're right.” he said, going to sit on the couch. “You just...I don't think you know how much I love you guys. I mean, you're my family. My true family. My blood.” he said.

You sat down next to him and got close to him, and comforted him. He started sobbing and leaned to the side and his head fell in your lap. You caressed his curls as he spoke, “I just...Ever since (Y/S/N) was born, it made me realize how much I have to lose, and how much I don't want you guys to somehow be caught in the crossfire of the sins of the club.” he said.

You frowned at his statement, “It’s okay, Alex. I have your protection. And they have both yours and mine. I would die for them, and for you. Any minute of any day. You are my life.”

He sat up and kissed you with tears running down his cheeks. You reciprocated it and he pulled away and sniffled, “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I love you so much, doll. So much.” he said before kissing you again.


	23. Chapter 23

“I know we’ve been trying to avoid this. Lockdowns aren't fun but right now, there's no other options. Gather your families, anyone you care about, and bring them here.” Jax said at the table.

He slammed the gavel down and everyone stood up and left Church. Tig pulled out his phone and called you.

“Hey, Tiggy.” you said.

“Hey, darlin’.” he said. He sighed, “Listen, Jax just said we’re going on lockdown. I’m on my way home now to help you get ready.”

You sighed, “Okay..Alright. I’ll start getting ready. Love you.”

You hung up and started to get bags ready and Tig left the clubhouse.

-

You and Tig were getting the baby’s stuff and putting it in a bag, “Do you know how long this lockdown will be?” you asked.

“No, sorry sweetheart.” he said.

“Well, I have to take (Y/D/N) to the doctor tomorrow. I can't reschedule because it was hard enough getting this one.” you said.

He sighed, “Alright. Well, I can take you guys. If I can't, I’ll have someone I trust take you. Prospect, probably Half-Sack.” he said.

You nodded and continued to pack.

-

Next Day

-

“Can you take us?” you asked Tig as he left the Chapel.

“Oh shit, yeah the doctor. Sorry, baby. I can't. Let me have Half-Sack take you.” he said.

He yelled for Half-Sack and told him what to do. Tig hugged and kissed you and (Y/D/N) goodbye. Half-Sack put her in the car and you got in the driver's seat.

You and him talked all the way there, with (Y/D/N) playing with a toy in the back. You parked across the street from the building and started to get out.

Half-Sack held the door open while you unbuckled your daughter.

Suddenly, you heard someone fall to the ground and the door hit you, like no one else was holding it anymore. A man opened the door wider and grabbed you and pulled you back. You hit the wall and fell, seeing Half-Sack unconscious.

You saw the man take your daughter from her seat and take her to this van in the middle of the street. You screamed and ran after him, trying to save her. He threw her in the van and hit you with his gun, kicked you in the stomach and threw you back on the sidewalk.

He climbed in the van and drove off. You screamed your daughter’s name as people ran towards you. You ran towards Half-Sack and yelled for him to wake up. You checked his pulse, it was still there.

You grabbed your phone and rushed to Tig’s number.

“Hey, doll. How’s the doctor?” he asked.

You sobbed into the phone, “Someone took (Y/D/N)!”


	24. Chapter 24

You pulled Half-Sack’s body closer to you and laid his head in your lap, waiting for him to wake up. You leaned back against your car tires and sound faded as you sat there, shocked. You wanted to chase them, but you couldn't leave Kip there all alone. You felt so conflicted on what to do. You were thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Completely unaware of the motorcycles rumbling towards your car.

Out of your peripheral vision, you saw someone running up to you. You looked over and saw Tig, and immediately broke down crying.

He squatted to your level and pulled you into his chest, and you sobbed. Juice and Happy took Kip and tried to wake him up.

Tig put his hand on the back of your head to stroke your hair but he felt something, blood. He pulled his hand back and saw it on his hand. “Baby? (Y/N) tell me what happened.” he said.

“I-I was getting her out of the car while Sack was holding the car door...a-and suddenly he dropped and someone pulled me back and threw me against the wall.” you said, more tears forming in your eyes, “Someone took her out of the seat and threw her in a van. I tried to get her out but the man hit me and once I wasn't hitting him anymore, he got in and drove off.” you sobbed.

People crowded around you and the guys. Some people had grimaces on their faces because they felt bad for you. Others were shaking their heads because it was a shame something like this happened because of the club.

Tig lifted you up and put you in the car, and shut the door. He said a few words to Jax and Opie and then got in the car as well. He was talking to you, but you weren't listening to him. All you could do was think about your baby girl. How scared she must be.

-

“What do you want me to do, prez?” the man asked.

“I didn't tell you to do this, Hector! Now the Sons are gonna want blood because you kidnapped a 5-year old girl!” Marcus yelled through the phone.

Hector Salazar, the leader of the Calaveras. A gang who wanted to be patched over to the Mayans. Kidnapping (Y/D/N) was what he thought would be a sign of loyalty to Alvarez.

“What does it matter? Her dad’s not an important member.” Hector said, trying to make an excuse.

“It doesn't matter! She’s 5, pendejo! Don't touch her or hurt her.” Marcus said, before he hung up.

Hector looked to the cage he had her in. She was crying, loudly. Asking for her Mommy and Daddy. Hector banged on the cage, “Shut the fuck up!”

-

You sat in the clubhouse, Gemma sitting next to you, rubbing your shoulders. Tig on the other side, stroking your hair. The rest of the guys entered the clubhouse together.

You stood up and walked towards Jax, “What are you doing to find my daughter?” you said sternly.

“We’re trying, (Y/N). Calm down.” Jax said.

“Calm down?! Don't fucking tell me to calm down, your fucking club business got my daughter kidnapped!” you screamed.

Tig came up behind you and put a hand on your shoulder, “Don't!” you said, shrugging him off. “What’re you doing, huh? She’s your daughter. And she’s 5.”

“(Y/N) please. I want to go out there and find her but we need to know stuff about where she is or who could have taken her.” Tig pleaded.

You looked at him, then at the rest of the guys, specifically Jax, “You tell me everything you know about these fucking Mayans. If you don't, I’ll go out, find the Mayan clubhouse, and speak to their President myself. NO ONE takes my daughter, my lifeline, away from me.” you said.

“It's not that easy, (Y/N). You don't know anything about this club.” he said. You scoffed, “Maybe you're right. But what I do know, is if anything happens to my daughter because of this club, I’ll be finished.” you said, before storming out of the clubhouse.

The guys watched you leave, and Tig stood there. What did that mean? Would you leave him? Take the kids and leave him and the club? Again?

He walked out to see you sitting on top of the picnic table, smoking. “Haven't seen you do that for a while.” he said.

You looked at him, and took a drag, “You did get me pregnant.” you said, giving him a sad smile.

He sat with you and sighed heavily, “I know there's a ton of shit going through your head, doll. I get it. I’m going crazy, too. But I know that if I just go off the rails, you know, shoot first and ask questions later, it’ll make the situation worse. I don't want you doing that.” he said.

“I know you don't. But if you guys don't do anything to find her, I’ll have to. Don't keep secrets from me.” you said.

“I don't plan to. I just..Please, don't be completely focused on this, we have a son, too. He needs you.” he said.

You looked at him, you nodded, “Yeah, you're right. It’s just, I’ve gotten so used to her being with me. It's hard to have her leave me so suddenly with someone I don't know.”

“I know, sweetheart. But I’ll be making sure we do everything we can to find her as fast as we can. I promise you.” he said.

You put your cigarette out and flicked it off into the lot. You looked at him with sad eyes and he pulled you into him and you started crying.

“Shh..It's okay, baby. We’ll find her.” he said.


	25. Chapter 25

This morning you had gotten a text from an unknown number:

_Meet us in the park on Catlin St. at 11 AM. Today. Don't bring anyone from the club. If you do, there will be consequences._

_We’ll know._

You heart dropped when you saw it. You checked the time, 9:56 A.M. Tig was just walking out of the bedroom, putting his kutte on. “Hey, sweetheart.” he sighed

You mumbled a “hey” back and sipped your coffee while you rocked the baby swing by your chair. “What’s going on today?” you asked.

“Um, we’re gonna have a meet with the Mayans. Try and get (Y/D/N) back, make a deal.” he said.

“Use her as a bargaining chip..right.” you said.

He sighed, “Unfortunately. There's not another way. This is how it has to happen. They want something, otherwise they wouldn't have taken her.”

“I’ll take (Y/S/N) to the park today. We both need fresh air.” you said, looking up at him.

“Alright, I’ll send someone with you.” he said. You immediately responded, “No. I want to go alone. I’ll bring a piece. Have some protection.” you said.

He wanted to say something to convince you otherwise but knew it would be pointless. He sighed, “Alright. Please be safe.” he said.

You nodded and he kissed your lips, “Bye, doll.” He leaned over and kissed (Y/S/N) on the forehead, “Bye, kiddo.”

He left and you heard his motorcycle rumble away. You got up and got stuff together for the park.

-

When you got out of the car, you got another text:

_When someone wearing colors is sitting at the bench near the swings, go there and sit too._

You looked and saw it was empty. You took the baby carrier to a part of the playground fit for babies. You played for a while and you heard two women talking by the bench closest to it.

“She’s the one whose daughter was kidnapped.” one woman said.

“Yeah, she’s married to a member of the MC. I’d hate to be in her place.” the other said.

“That poor boy. Having to grow up in that life. I hope nothing has happened to him already.” the first one said.

You looked over to the bench by the swings and saw someone sitting there. You picked up (Y/S/N) and put him back in the carrier. You walked up to the women and stood in front of them, “There's nothing wrong with my son. You should be thankful for the MC. They may be outlaws, but they keep drugs and violence out of Charming. Be grateful.” you said and walked away.

You slowed as you approached the bench. The man looked up at you and smiled. You just looked at him and sat down slowly. Putting your son on your opposite side.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked. You saw the “President” patch and saw “Mayans Northern California”

“(Y/N)” you said, looking out at the park.

“My name is Marcus Alvarez. We met once before, 6 years ago, when Samcro and my club were in good shape.” he said.

“I don't remember that, sorry.” you said. He chuckled slightly, “Ah, it's okay. The reason I asked you here was to tell you that I didn't want to have your daughter kidnapped.” he said.

“So why? Why was my daughter taken from me?” you asked. He looked at the park then back at you, “I can't disclose club business with you but, it was just an attempt at showing loyalty. A stupid boy making impulsive decisions.” he said.

You looked at your son, and rocked his carrier a couple times. “I’ll take care of the man who took her. After I meet with the Sons. I want you there. I’ll tell Jax myself. I want to see the reunion.”

“That worries me. You want to ‘see the reunion’? You are a rival gang to the Sons. How do I know you're not gonna kill her or me when it _might_ happen?” you asked.

“I would never kill a child. I promise, on my own daughter’s life.” he said. You looked at him, “I can tell you are a strong willed woman and mother. You’d do anything for your children.”

You nodded, “I would.”

He smiled a little, then you spoke again, “I want to see the man who took my daughter. Myself.” you said.

“I can make that happen.” he said, before standing up. “I’ll see you there. Don't tell the club you met me here today.” You nodded.

You stopped him before he started walking, “Has the man been taking care of her? Have you seen her?” you asked.   
“I don't know, I’m sorry.” he said.

You nodded a little and watched him walk away. You got up and put your son in the car.

-

You arrived at the clubhouse and put him down and one of the croweaters took him out and held him. Tig opened the Church doors and saw you, “Hey, doll. Can you come here for a second?” he asked.

You walked in the Chapel, and Tig closed the door behind you. Tig pulled his chair out and you sat in it. He put his hands on your shoulders and Jax started talking.

“Marcus Alvarez, the Mayan President, reached out to us. He wants you with us at the meet in about an hour and a half.” he said.

You tried to look surprised, then Jax spoke again. “We have to bring you. He said if we don't, then there’s no meet. Are you sure you can handle it?” he asked.

You nodded, “Of course. Let's do it.” Jax looked around the table, and the guys nodded. “Okay,” he slammed the gavel down, “Let's do this.”


	26. Chapter 26

You arrived at this construction site. You got off Tig’s bike and he held you close to him. Your head was against his chest and you heard his heart practically beating out of his chest. You had the same feeling too.

After a short walk, you turned a corner and saw members of The Mayans, as well as the man you saw earlier in the day. He looked at you and you looked back at him.

You stood behind everyone with Tig at your side, ready to protect you from anything. You were looking around when they started talking. “What about (Y/D/N)? Are we getting her back today?”, Jax’s words took you out of your thoughts.

“Give us the money and the guns, then you’ll get her back.” Alvarez said, looking at you.

Happy got the money while a couple of Mayans got the crate of guns. Alvarez looked in the money bag and then nodded to a man behind him.

A van was pulling up, “(Y/N). Come here.” Alvarez said. Tig’s grip tightened around you, but you pulled away.

You walked up to Alvarez and he held his hand out, you took it as he pulled you into a hug, “If you're displeased with how your daughter might look, take your husband’s gun, and shoot Hector.” he whispered.

You pulled back and nodded. You stepped back and waited as the van backed up. As soon as it stopped, a younger man got out of it. He smiled at you and you just watched him as he walked.

He opened the van doors and stepped to the side, closer to Alvarez. You looked in and saw a cage, your daughter lying there, not awake, and bruises on her head. You glared at Hector, then at Alvarez, who nodded.

You slammed the doors shut and strided towards Tig. You took the gun from his pants and pointed it at Hector, “What did you do?” you asked.

He chuckled, “She wouldn't stop crying. She was annoying.” You stepped closer and put the barrel against his head, “That's what happens when you kidnap a child. This is what happens when you fuck with a Son’s Old Lady.” you said, and pulled the trigger.

You looked at his lifeless body, then at Alvarez. Tig put his hand on your shoulder and took the gun from your hand. “I’m happy with this outcome.” Alvarez said.

You went to the van and opened it, climbing in and opening the cage. You lifted her up and carried her as you slid out of the van.

You felt tears forming as you carried her to a space on the ground, you laid her down gently and touched her face, “(Y/D/N)? (Y/D/N), it's Mommy. Beautiful, you can wake up now, alright? You're stronger than this, you know that. I want you to stop messing around and wake up, alright? Please wake up!” you yelled.

You didn't know how to give CPR but you were gonna try anything. You started pushing on her chest. You gave her mouth-to-mouth.

After trying so hard, you pulled away and rocked on your knees. You sobbed quietly when Tig came over and held you. You cried in his chest and he rocked with you.

Suddenly you heard a cough. You jerked your head towards her and you saw her moving. You got up and went to her, “(Y/D/N)!” you said, rolling her over to her side as she coughed.

When she finished, she started to cry, it reminded you of when she was a baby. You pulled her up and hugged her tightly, Tig wrapped his arms around both of you. “Oh, it's okay, baby. It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here, babygirl. It's okay.“ you said.

You heard Tig sobbing in relief. You guys stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Tig pulled back to go tell Jax something, and Alvarez came over to you as you were holding her in your arms, cradling her as she sat in your lap. “I’m so happy to see this happen. I’m happy for you.” he said.

“Thank you, for seeing me today and helping me. It means so much.” you said.

“Of course. Take care of _la princesa_ , okay? I hope she’ll be okay.” he said, as he rubbed her cheek and walked away.   
You kissed your daughter’s head and rocked side to side. How happy you were to be now that this was finally over.


	27. Chapter 27

Tig P.O.V.

-

Ever since my baby girl was kidnapped, when I found out...I just started thinking about the club and what I do. The consequences of what I do.

I wake up, get dressed and head to the kitchen. What I see when I walk in, it's a heavenly sight. My daughter eating her cereal. My son being fed by my beautiful wife, who looks stunning as ever even with no makeup and her hair a little messy.

What (Y/N) doesn't know is that I always think about what I did to deserve her and our kids. How could I have been so lucky?

I walked over to the table and kissed (Y/D/N) and (Y/S/N) on the head and gave (Y/N) a passionate kiss on the lips. I got some coffee and sat down next to her.

“What’s going on today?” she asked.

“Uh, I’m not sure. No meets with anyone that I heard of.” I said.

“I gotta take both of them to the doctor.” she said, pointing at our kids.

“I’m going with. No questions asked.” I said.

She smiled that beautiful smile and laughed a little, “I wouldn't go otherwise.” she said.

-

She wanted me to wait in the waiting room with (Y/S/N) while (Y/D/N) was in her exam. I felt a lot of people staring at me, as if a big bad biker didn't have to take his kids to the doctor. I don't care, though. I’m happy with what I have, I’m not ashamed or embarrassed.

(Y/N) came out and we switched kids, then she went back in. My princess, (Y/D/N) was playing with my rings and leather cuffs while eating a lollipop. God she is so cute.

“How you feeling, sweetheart? Everything go okay in there?” I asked her.

She nodded, “I’m not sick, Daddy. So I can do this.” she giggled as she kissed me on the cheek repeatedly.

I laughed wholeheartedly and quickly pulled her in for a hug. I hugged her close to me as if when I let go, she’d disappear. “Daddy, you hug me too tight.” she said.

I pulled back and brushed her curly hair back from her face, “Well Daddy just loves you so much.” I said.

She laughs, “I love you too, Daddy.” she said as she lifted herself into my lap. I closed my legs and we just waited together while she took off my rings and played with them once again.

-

I’m laying in bed with (Y/N), she’s nestled up next to me, with my arm around her. The TV is on but we aren't paying attention to it.

I sigh heavily and she notices and looks up at me with those pretty eyes, “What’s wrong, Tiggy?” she asked.

I look down at her and feel my heart begin to race, “I just..Lately I’ve been thinking about how I ended up here. A husband, a father to two more beautiful kids. I ask myself, ‘What did I do to deserve this?’, you know?”

She pulls away from me and sits up straighter. She puts her hand on my hair and brushes my hair with her fingers, “All you need to think about is how lucky you are. You’re blessed with a family, something so many people ask for.” she said.

“I just worry that the club and what I do for it - all the killing, the violence - is gonna reflect on who I am, and how good of a father I might be.” I said, staring up at her.

“You just need to learn how to separate how you act with or for the club, from how you are with us. Something like, a hardened, outlaw biker compared to a loving, caring, dedicated husband and father.” she said.

I nodded and pulled her back down to me. We were now laying on our sides, staring into each other’s eyes. She has seen what I’ve been capable of, what I’ve done. But she still loves and supports me. She’s still there for me. In her eyes, I’m not a monster. I’m simply her first love, her husband, the father of her children, and her life.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

You were cuddled next to Tig on the couch. The kids were with Gemma, per her request, as always. You asked Tig to stay home if he could, not go to the party at the clubhouse. You wanted a night alone with your man.

Tig had his arm around your shoulder, making you nestled in his armpit. He wasn't wearing his cut, just a black button-down shirt with his jeans. He still had his rings on, you didn't mind though. The cool metal on your bare shoulders was a feeling you loved.

There was a movie on TV, Tig seemed interested in it but all you could really think about was him. You were so close to him that smelling him was inevitable. Thankfully, Tig wasn't the type to practically drown himself in cologne. He knew how much was enough to get you going even crazier for him.

You moaned quietly and started sliding your hand down his chest, slowly. He looked down at you as you leaned down closer to his lap. You took your hand and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and maneuvered his boxers so his member was revealed, it growing larger when you saw it.

He shifted so he could push his pants and his boxers down further. You chuckled quietly and grabbed his member with your hand. You moved your hand up and down his shaft, getting quicker as you went.

You licked the underside of it before taking it into your mouth. You moved your head up and down his shaft before he hit the back of your throat. You didn't gag, you felt more heat rush to your core when he moaned loudly.

You pulled away from him and kissed him passionately. You moaned into kiss and felt him rubbing his hands all down your body. You pulled away and stood. You took off your shirt and stood in front of him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around your hips and kissed your stomach.

He unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down as you stepped out of them. He pulled you into him and you sat on his lap, your thighs spread over his legs. You felt his member touching your core and you moaned.

“Mm..someone's ready for me, huh.” he whispered against your skin. You felt chills go down your spine as he said it.

You pulled away a little and started unbuttoning his shirt as he unclipped your bra and shimmied it off of your arms.

His hands went to your hair and undid the ponytail you had and put your hair over your shoulders, “You are so beautiful.” he said.

You smiled and kissed him and felt his chest. He moved his hands down to your core and felt it through your panties. He moved them to the side as he grabbed his dick and positioned it to your entrance.

You moved your hips up and he slid into as you moved back down. You moaned together as he pulled your body closer to him.

He moved his hands down to your hips and grabbed them. He moved them up and down his shaft as he thrusted up slightly. You moaned and your head fell back in pleasure.

Soon you began to move your hips all on your own, holding his shoulders tight. He looked from your face, down to your chest. The way your breasts moved as you rode him, your hair bouncing with every movement.

He grabbed your ass and smacked it, eliciting a squeal of surprise from you. He rubbed it and smacked it again, making you moan.

He had enough, he pulled you off of his dick, and pushed you to the arm of the sofa, bending you over it. You loved it when he was this dominant. He got up and settled on his knees behind you, grabbing his member and sliding it into you.

You moaned so loud he put his hand over your mouth, “Shh, baby. Don't wanna draw any attention.” he whispered as he thrusted into you.

You arched your back and pushed your ass up against him, making him growl and smack your ass again.

He grabbed your hips and pounded your tight pussy, grunting and tightening his grip.

You grabbed the sofa as you buried your face into the arm of it and squealed. Tig felt your walls tightening around him and pushed on your back to get a better angle.

You screamed into the arm of the sofa and hit it as you reached your climax. Tig smacked your ass and pulled your shoulders up, so your body was close to his as he thrusted into you.

After a couple more thrusts, he pulled out and bent you over again, “Jesus, fuck.” he moaned as he spilled his seed on your back.

You moaned with him and he smacked your ass once more before getting up and helping you up. “Now go get showered, you dirty girl.”


	29. Chapter 29

“No! Stop! Please, leave her alone!” you screamed. Your ex-boyfriend was hurting your daughter and you couldn't do anything.

He dropped her on the floor and charged over to you. He hit you across the face and pushed you down on the floor and got on top of you. His weight on you was unbearable, you weren't able to breathe easily.

You threw punches at him and tried to get him off of you. He just punched you in the temple and your head hit the floor with a thud.

“You're nothing but a lying, unfaithful bitch. I’m gonna show you who you belong to. And we’ll see if you ever wanna disobey me again!” he yelled.

You started screaming and suddenly you jolted awake with Tig’s hands on your shoulders, “Get off of me!” you yelled as you shuffled out of the bed and crawled into a corner.

You put your hand on your forehead and rocked back and forth, hyperventilating. Tig got out of bed and flipped the light on and came to your aid, “Hey, hey, hey, it's me. It's Tiggy.” he said, rubbing your shoulders.

You looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and then looked down. He lifted your chin up, “Look at me,” he said, “That's it, baby. Look right into these eyes.” pointing to his own eyes.

You looked into his beautiful blue eyes and were still hyperventilating. He put a hand over your chest, “Breathe. In,” he inhaled, “and out.” he exhaled. “In...and out. That's it, doll.” he said, breathing with you.

You looked down at the floor, “Hey, look at me, up here. Keep breathing, you're doing good.” he said, as you looked back up at him. Eventually your pulse calmed and you were breathing deeply.

He took his hand off of your chest and pulled you into a hug, going from his squatting position to his legs out in front of him. You sobbed into his chest, “I’m sorry.” you whimpered.

“Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, (Y/N).” he cooed, petting your hair. “What was all that about?” he asked.

You looked up at him, “I-I had a dream about my ex. H-He was hurting (Y/D/N) and he was going to do God knows what to me, before I woke up.” you stuttered, before sobbing again.

Tig pulled you into his chest again, “It's okay, sweetheart. It was just a dream. It's over, he’s gone. You don't have to be worried about him anymore.” he said.

You sniffled and pulled away, “Oh God,” you chuckled, “Jesus, I’m a blubbering mess.”

Tig chuckled, “You're still gorgeous when you cry..and, got snot running down your nose. Here.” he said before handing you a tissue.

You laughed and then groaned, “God, Alex. He fucked me up. He really did.” You wiped your eyes and folded the tissue and wiped your nose.

“I know, doll. I know. But you're strong, you're the strongest women I have ever met,” he said, “Next to Gemma.” You laughed, “But seriously, you are. You survived him and now you have me, your husband, and two beautiful children.” he said.

“I know. I love you, Alexander Trager.” you said, looking into his eyes. He smiled and touched your cheek, “I love you more, (Y/N) Trager.” he said, before kissing you on the lips, “Let's get back to bed, huh?”

You nodded and he pulled you up with him and you crawled into bed together. He pulled you to him and held you tight as you fell fast asleep within a matter of seconds.


	30. Chapter 30

You sat in the clubhouse, bouncing (Y/S/N) on your knee as you and Tig were talking. “Hey, baby..” he said.

You looked into his _absolutely_ beautiful blue eyes, “Yes, Tiggy?” you asked sweetly. He grabbed hold of (Y/S/N) and pulled him into his lap, “You know what’s coming up?” he asked.

“Shit, it’s not your birthday, is it?” you asked. Tig chuckled, “No, still got a couple months for that, darlin’.” he said, “Next week on Tuesday is our 1 year anniversary of being married.” he said, grinning like an idiot.

You gasped, you almost completely forgot. “Oh my god, seriously? Oh, Tiggy, I’m so sorry, it completely passed my mind!” you said, worriedly.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” he said, “I nearly forgot myself if I hadn’t just been looking at my ring.” he chuckled.

“One of your rings, you mean.” you laughed. He smiled and you guys kept talking for a bit. Then your phone rang, (Y/D/N)’s pre-school. You slid the answer button, “Hello?” you asked.

“Mrs. Trager? It’s Ms. Davidson, director of Sunny Pre-School.” she said.

“Yes, hi. Is everything alright?” you asked. Tig looked at you as you spoke. “Actually, no. (Y/D/N) got into a small altercation with another student. We need you or your husband to come here right away.” she said.

“Um..okay. I’ll be there in maybe, 15-20 minutes.” you said before hanging up.

“Everything good?” Tig asked.

“Uh..(Y/D/N) got into an ‘altercation’ with another student. They want one of us to go.” you said. Tig stood up with a confused look on his face, “Damn, my little girl is fighting already? We’ll go together. Gem can watch (Y/S/N).” he said.

Tig handed him over to Gemma and you got in your car and Tig followed on his bike. You walked in and found your way to the main office. “Ah, both of you are here, good.” Ms. Davidson said.

She led you into her office and (Y/D/N) was sitting on a little sofa with her toy she brought with her. Tig went over to her and she smiled at his touch as you stood in front of Ms. Davidson’s desk.

“What happened?” you asked. Ms. Davidson sat down and put her hands together, “Your daughter pushed and scratched another child in her class this morning. She broke the skin.” she said.

Tig looked at (Y/D/N) and she looked away. He took her out of the office and she kept talking, “The parents are considering to speak to the board of education to have her expelled or at the very least, suspended.” she said.

-

“What happened, baby girl?” Tig asked as he crouched down to your daughter’s level.

“They were being mean to me. Saying that my toy was stupid and that I was stupid.” she said.

“So you wanted to push them? Baby, that’s not how you should act.” he said.

“They were being mean to me, daddy. They wouldn’t listen.” she said, before she started to cry.

He pulled her in for a hug and they went back inside. You looked at them and Tig went over to you, “The kid was bullying her. She didn’t know what else to do.” he said.

“The parents of the other child disagree. They say that (Y/D/N) started it first.” Ms. Davidson.

“Of course they fucking did! We all know you and they think our daughter is trouble because of her family! What, her daddy is a big, bad biker and you assume she’s a violent little girl?! It’s always the same in every school! Someone gets bullied and actually defends themselves, you make them the enemy, and the actual bully as the victim! When it’s the other way around! Get your head out of your ass, grow a spine, and do something about it!” you ranted.

Everyone was shocked at your little outburst, especially Tig. Ms. Davidson stood up, “Mrs. Trager, we do not tolerate violence of any kind here in this school. Your daughter is being suspended for the time being, expulsion is pending. Now take her and yourselves out of my school.” she said.

You raised your eyebrows, and then looked to Tig, “Take her to the car.” you said. Tig pulled (Y/D/N) close to him and shook his head, “I wanna see this.” You smiled a little and then turned back to Ms. Davidson. She looked at you and before she knew it, you back-handed her face, turning her cheek to a beet red color.

Tig started laughing and cheered at you, “We’ll find another school. All you guys are are a bunch of privileged little people with no joy or fun in your life. Daddy’s a biker, Mommy’s a badass, and little girl here, is a fast learner. Don’t take shit from nobody.” you said before storming out.

Tig picked up (Y/D/N) and held her on his side as he left, laughing with her. As he buckled her into her seat, he kissed her forehead and shut the door and went over to you. You were just about to get into the car and Tig held the door, “I love you..so..fucking...much.” he said before he kissed you.

He opened the door as you got in and then he shut it, kissing you again and waving to his little girl in the window. He got on his bike and followed you guys back to the clubhouse.


	31. Chapter 31

You were sitting on the sofa talking to Unser when he had come to visit the boys, “Hey, Wayne. You wouldn't happen to know anyone on the Board of Education, would you?” you asked him.

“I might. Why?” he asked. You smiled, “Well, I need to get some minor incident off of (Y/D/N)’s record. She’s gonna go to a new school.” you said.

He laughed, “Yeah, I heard you gave the principal a serve,” he said as he waved is hand to gesture as a slap, “I’ll see what I can do.” he said.

You thanked him and he left and Sheriff Roosevelt came in. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” Jax asked smugly.

“I’m here for (Y/N).” he said. As soon as he said your name, your head shot up and Tig got up from the bar and stood in front of you. “Fuck off.” he said.

“What's this about?” you asked, pushing Tig out of your line of sight. He stood off to the side but still ready to be an obstacle while Roosevelt spoke, “The principal of your daughter’s school wants me to arrest you for slapping her.” he said.

“Jesus,” you muttered, “Fine. Let's go.” you said as you stood up. Tig wanted to protest but you stopped him, “You can follow, Tiggy.” you smiled before you gave him a peck on the lips.

You walked towards Roosevelt as he reached for his cuffs but you stopped him, “You put that cheap metal on my wrists and you’ll get the same she did.” you said as you walked out.

-

You sat in the chair in the interview room as you waited for someone to talk to you, finally Roosevelt came in with coffee. “Here's some sugar and creamer, didn't know how you like it.” he said.

You took it and he started talking, “So, Miss Davidson says you slapped her in the face, unprovoked.” he said, “Care to explain?”

You scoffed, “It wasn't ‘unprovoked’.” you said, using air quotes, “She said - no, implied that my daughter was a violent 5-year old because of her family.” you said.

“Really? Why would she say that?” he asked.

“My daughter got into a little tussle with another kid. But they were calling her stupid.” you said.

“So, you’re not denying that you slapped her?” he asked as he looked in the manila folder he had.

“Fuck no. She had it coming. Stuck up bitch thought she knew everything about me and my family.” you said.

“Well, luckily, you didn't break the skin, just a red mark for a moment. But still, she’s a credible source.” he said.

“What and I’m not? Just because I’m married to an outlaw biker doesn't mean that I’m a criminal as well. I’ve never even been arrested, ever. Besides, I just told you I did it.” you said.

“Yeah, you did.” he said as he nodded, “I’ll just let you off with a warning. Don't slap the other teacher your daughter has. I’ll arrange for any black marks on her record get erased.” he said.

You nodded, “Thank you.” you smiled as you got up, “I doubt Miss Davidson will be as pleased as I am.” you said with a wink before you walked out.

When you looked around you saw Tig pacing around, “Jesus, Tig. You're so nervous.” you laughed. He looked at you, “What happened in there?” he asked.

“Chill, baby. He just let me off with a warning. Everything is okay.” you said as you hugged him.

He laughed, “Good. I didn't want a jailbird wife.” he said.

You laughed heartily and walked with him out and rode back to the clubhouse.


	32. Chapter 32

“Happy anniversary, baby doll.” Tig said as he leaned over your half-awake body in the morning. He kissed you on the forehead as you rubbed your eyes.

You moaned, “Mm, happy anniversary, Tiggy.” you smiled.

You got up and got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see (Y/D/N) eating her cereal and (Y/S/N) drinking his bottle. Tig was drinking his coffee when the doorbell rang.

You went to open it, “Hey, Gemma.” you smiled. She smiled back at you, “Hey, sweetheart.” You stepped aside to let her in and shut the door, “Tig called and told me it was your anniversary today. Thought I might take the kids for the day and maybe tonight so you guys can be alone.” she winked.

You raised your eyebrows at Tig and chuckled, “Riiight. Sure you can.” you smiled.

She nodded and went to their rooms to get things packed. After about 20 minutes, Gemma came out with a diaper bag and a little backpack, “Ready, kiddos?” she asked. (Y/D/N) said she was and (Y/S/N) giggled. You and Tig got up and kissed one child and hugged goodbye and then switched and did the same.

Gemma took the baby carrier and (Y/D/N) ran out screaming, “I love you, Mommy! I love you, Daddy!”

You and him went out to breakfast at your favorite diner. The club had given him the day off today, luckily nothing really needed to be done.

You guys rode out to this lake and laid there together. He wanted to have sex there but you said that even though it was your anniversary, indecent exposure wasn't something you wanted to be first on your rap sheet.

All day it was just scenic rides on his Harley, good talks. It wasn't too hot. It was yours and Tig’s day. Just you and him.

After grabbing dinner at another favorite restaurant of yours, you guys finally headed home. When you got there, Tig was doing something in the kitchen and the backyard, while you called Gemma.

When you finished, you entered the kitchen to see Tig in there with some beers, and the shades to the window closed. “Why...are all the shades closed?” you asked, curiously.

“Because I don't want you to see what’s out there.” he grinned, “Not yet, at least.” he said.

You guys sat down at the table and talked more and more as he held your hand. “I think it was a pretty good day today, don't you?” you asked him. He nodded, “One of the best I’ve ever lived.” he said.

You smiled at him and rubbed his hand as much you could because it was covering yours. “But, we’re not done yet, doll.” he said as he stood up.

Tig grabbed both of your beers and took them out to the backyard, he came back in and led you out there. A fenced in yard, with a swing on the porch, posts with lights connecting them to each other, something out of dream. But mostly your excellent taste in decorating.

He pulled you into the yard, all lit up with lights in the almost dark of night. “Oh..my..god..” you said, “We’ve never used these lights before!” you laughed.

He smiled, “I know, I figured tonight would be the best of all nights to, though.” he said. He asked for your phone and plugged it into the speaker you had. He scrolled your music selection and clicked ‘Neptune by Sleeping at Last’

He walked over to you and grabbed your hand, and put his other on your lower back as you put one hand on his shoulder and held his other. “Oh my god, is Alexander Trager dancing with me like the movies?” you asked, coyly.

“I sure am.” he grinned. You guys just swayed back and forth to the music. You gazed into each other’s eyes as the song played.

“Remember when we first met?” he asked, looking down at you. You laughed, “Oh, yes. God, I was so mean to you. I threw my drink in your face.”

He nodded, “Yeah, but I liked that about you. You knew what I was tryin’ to do.” You smiled, “But I eventually fell for that Trager charm.” you said.

-

_You sat in the clubhouse, your first SAMCRO party. Really, only showing up on a dare from your friend, who bailed on you. Tig came sauntering up to you,_ _“Hey, doll.”_ _he said._

_You just stared at him,_ _“Hi..”_ _you said. He set his beer down,_ _“What's a girl like you sitting here all alone for?”_ _he asked. You looked at him,_ _“That's all you can think of?”_

_He looked at you questioningly, and you spoke again,_ _“I’m only here for one party. Not looking to get laid.”_ _you said._

_“The first is always the best. You play your cards right, you get this tonight.”_ _he said, pointing down to his package. You looked down at it, and looked back up at him. He stared at you seductively and licked his lips._

_You tilted your head and smiled at him, before you threw your drink on his face,_ _“Not interested. Bye-bye!”_ _you said as you got up and walked out. You heard laughter and whistles. You expected him to call you a bitch or something but he just watched you stride out._

_Something about you got him. He wasn't just hitting on you, he wasn't just drawn for the new pussy, he was drawn by you._

_You told him you weren't interested, but as you walked out to the lot and to your car, you smirked to yourself, maybe he wouldn't have been so bad._

-

“Tell me, was I the best you ever had?” he asked. You faked like you were thinking about it, “Well, there was this one guy..” Tig was surprised for a sec, but you smiled, “Just kidding. I’d say you might be.”

After a few more songs played, you stopped dancing and Tig took things inside the house and you helped. After he finished, he picked you up surprisingly and carried you to the bedroom.

He got on top of you and kissed you as he started to undress you. Once you were in nothing but panties, and him in his boxers, you pulled him hugged him close, “I think I played my cards right.” you whispered in his ear before biting his ear lobe. He growled and tore your panties and you prepared for the best fuck of your life.


	33. Chapter 33

You called Tig in a panic, but he didn't answer. Your neighbor from across the street, whom you always thought was a nice guy, had kicked you out of his car on the side of the road when he offered to give you a ride somewhere because your car was in the shop.

“Tiggy! Phone!” Bobby yelled from the bar. Tig ran over to it and grabbed Bobby’s burner from him. “Yeah?” he answered.

“Alex, why the hell didn't you answer your phone?!” you yelled. You were pacing on the dusty side of the road, stranded.

“Whoa, whoa. Baby, calm down. What's going on?” he asked worriedly. You took a deep breath, “I need you to pick me up. I’m a little past the Welcome sign. I’m stranded here. I’ll explain why when you get here.” you said.

“Alright, I’m on my way.” he said, then he hung up. You put your phone in your bag and kept pacing.

After a bit you heard a motorcycle rumble and you heard it getting closer. You saw him pull up and you lifted your sunglasses.

He got off his bike and stepped over to you, “What happened?” he asked, holding your shoulders.

You shrugged him away, “Well, since my car is in the shop, I needed a ride to the bank and our lovely, or so I thought, neighbor Jeff offered to give me a ride.” you paused, “After we left the bank, he put his hand on my leg. I ask what he's doing, he says ‘Oh, nothing.’.” you mimicked, “He moved it further up my leg and soon he moved it to my boobs, he started grabbing them. I tell him, ‘You know who my husband is?’ and he just nods. He pulls the car over here,” you point a little further from where you're standing.

“I push him away, and he has the fucking _nerve_ to say, ‘Yeah, he’s a biker. I know what goes on at those parties. You only met him when you fucked him once or twice. You were everyone’s whore there.’. I was shocked, so I hit his leg as hard as I could, and then he undid the seatbelt, and opened the door and he pushed me out of the car!” you yelled.

Tig was fuming. He was so angry, his fists were clenched, he was shaking his head. Then he relaxed a little and led you to his bike. He drove you home and then he told you to get inside. You saw him looking in his mirrors at Jeff across the street.

He stood up, and took a small gun that he had in the side compartment, and walked over there.

You saw Jeff move his mouth, and then saw Tig hit him on the head, repeatedly, with the gun, you weren't sure which side. After a bit of that, he then punched him in the face, hard. He kicked him in the stomach and pulled his shirt to lift him up, “You ever touch my wife again, the whole club is after you! You got that?” he yelled.

Tig came striding back to the front door and you opened the door as he approached it. He pulled out the gun, smudged with blood, “Hide this.” he said. You took it from him and he tilted your head up, “Hey, you okay, doll? You alright?” he asked.

You nodded and he kissed your forehead, “I gotta go. I love you.” he said. And then he went back to his bike.

You thought to yourself, “I know there are women who would have gotten out the minute their man gave them a gun to hide. But I didn't. I got to admit the truth. It turned me on.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Hey, how’s (Y/N) since that thing with your neighbor?” Jax asked sitting at the bar.

“Ah, she's not cool. She's kinda bitchy. She doesn't want me to touch her or nothing.” Tig replied, shrugging.

“Well, no shit, Tiggy.” Gemma interrupted from a table by the wall. She looked up from the papers she had and took her glasses off, “The dude groped her. Made her feel violated. She’s gonna be on edge, just gotta give her time.” she said.

“I wanna bring her to the party tonight. Think it might loosen her up a little.” he said. Gemma shook her head, “Nah, don't do that. Last time she came to a party pissed off she fought a croweater.” she said.

Tig looked away from Gemma and finished his drink, “I’m gonna go home and change. I’ll be back, brother.” he said, patting Jax’s back.

-

When Tig got home, you weren't there. You left a note that you went to the store. He went ahead and got in the shower.

When he got out, he heard you unpacking things. He put on some boxer shorts and walked into the kitchen, “Hey, doll.” he said. He walked up behind you and kissed your cheek, slowly of course.

“Hey, baby..I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party tonight. You might have a good time.” he asked, wary of your possible rejection.

You turned and looked at him sitting at the table, biting your lip, “Mm..Sure. Why not?” you said. He smiled, “Really? That's great, (Y/N).”

“Yeah, just let me finish doing these and I’ll get ready.” you said. He stood up, “No rush. I’m gonna go get dressed.” he said and left.

-

Tig was over at the couch, talking to the guys along with some girls hanging around. You sat at the bar, and Gemma walked up to you. “Hey, sweetheart. You okay?” she asked.

You nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, Gem.” But you weren't fine, actually. You didn't really wanna come to this party.

You talked to her a while more and while you did, you looked in Tig’s direction and saw a girl was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Tig.

He was smiling up at her and laughing, and she brushed her hand in his hair and across his face. Her legs were across his lap, an effort to try and be more sexy to him.

You were getting ticked off. It was relentless girls like her who pissed you off. Them wanting to get in his pants so badly. Your anger was fueled when you saw that Tig moved his hands across her legs.

You caught his eye for a second before you stood up and walked out of the clubhouse. Tig pushed the girl’s legs off of him and ran out after you.

“(Y/N) what's wrong?” he asked, touching your shoulder. You shrugged out of his touch, “Don't touch me! Don't _fucking_ touch me!” you screamed.

“Jesus, baby. What's going on?” he asked, confused. You shook your head, “God, I don't know why I came to this party! I should have just let you come and be with these whores!” you yelled.

“Oh my god, (Y/N). Chill out, I think you're overreacting.” he said. You stared at him. “No, no, no. I’m not overeacting. Don't ever say that to me, _especially_ after what happened with the fucking neighbor!” you said.

Tig stood by and you spoke, “I don't know why I’m here again, Tig! Involved with the club, married into the club! I left for a goddamn reason!”

“What the fuck are you saying, (Y/N)? You don't wanna be with me?” he asked, his fists clenched in anger.

“How do I know you don't wanna be with me, Tig?! I mean, you come to these parties, and flirt with these bitches every time!” you said.

Tig was angry, he wasn't gonna hold back, “Jesus. Is that what this is about? You're jealous of some fucking crows?” he yelled.

You jumped at the raise of his voice. “You don't wanna fuck anymore, you don't wanna sleep together anymore, you don't let me touch you, or kiss you, or nothing! I can't fucking flirt with anyone anymore?!” he yelled.

You had a death stare in your eyes, “Well, I’m sorry for making your life so miserable lately. You can stay here tonight. Fuck who you want, I don't give a shit. I am in no way capable of giving a fuck. I mean, I’m obviously not capable of being the wife you want either, so..whatever.” you said, tears filling your eyes. “I’m going home.”

With that, you walked right past him, and started out to the sidewalk. “I’m taking some time, Alex.” you said.


	35. Chapter 35

You sat at the dining table with your head in your hands. It's been two days since your argument with Tig. Ever since you left him that night, you haven't stopped crying. You constantly blamed yourself because it was your fault. It really was. You overreacted, severely. You both said things that weren't meant to be said.

There was a knock on your door, which distracted you from your thoughts. You walked towards it, but stopped, “Who is it?” you asked.

“Gemma and Tara.” you heard. You sighed, and went to open the door. They came in and hugged you. “Hey.” you said, “Come on in, have a seat at the table.”

They came in, and you shut and locked the door. They sat down and you offered something to drink. “(Y/N) we just wanted to come and see how you were doing since the other night.” Tara said.

“I know.” you sighed and sat down, “To be honest, I blame myself. It was all my fault.” you said. “No, it was-” Gemma started saying.

“Yeah it was, Gem. I overreacted about everything.” you interfered, “I’m a battered woman. I was in an abusive relationship. I’ve been beaten so bad I couldn't walk or think straight. My ex…” you paused. You sighed, “He sexually assaulted me. I haven't told Tig, but it happened. It happened a year and half into our relationship.” you said.

Both Gemma and Tara were wiping tears from their eyes. “I hope you understand, Gemma.” you whispered. And Gemma did understand.

“(Y/N), I know that it seems to you that Tig doesn't want you. I felt that same way with Clay. I felt used. I thought Clay didn't want any bruised fruit. Men need to own their pussy. But baby, things changed.” she said, “You need to understand that Tig isn't ever gonna leave you. He’s got two kids with you. If he was gonna bail, he would have.”

You started crying, “I miss him so much.” you sobbed. “So tell him. You go up to him and show him that you miss him.” Gemma said.

You sighed, “Has he slept with anyone else? Just tell me. Do you know?” you asked.

Tara shook her head, “No. You know crows, they’ll jump when they know a member is going through something love-wise. But he turned all of them down. He barely even slept in the clubhouse. Jax said he went to a motel, instead.” she said.

You smiled a little, and wiped your tears away. “Okay. I’m gonna go to the clubhouse. I’ll bring (Y/D/N) and (Y/S/N) too. I’m sure he’d love to see them.” you said.

Gemma reached and rubbed your shoulder, “That's a good idea, baby. And you should tell Tig about what happened with your ex, and how you've been feeling since that whole thing with your perv neighbor.” she said.

You nodded, “I will.”

-

You pulled into the clubhouse lot and got the kids out of the car. You held (Y/D/N)’s hand and carried (Y/S/N)’s carrier in your other hand. You walked toward the clubhouse when you saw the door open and saw Tig come out.

You stopped and Tig stopped too. (Y/D/N) wiggled in your hand and (Y/S/N) started cooing. “Tiggy.” you smiled.

Tig took one last puff of his cigarette and flicked it out in the lot, “There's my doll.” he smiled with relief.


	36. Chapter 36

(Y/D/N) ran towards Tig and he picked her up and hugged her. You set down (Y/S/N)’s carrier and took him out and put him on your side. Tig put (Y/D/N) down and she ran into the clubhouse and he came and took (Y/S/N) and kissed his head. You felt tears coming, you were gonna cry so hard.

Gemma came up and grabbed the carrier as Tig kissed (Y/S/N) again and handed him to Gemma. He looked at you, and sighed heavily. “I-I’m sorry.” you whispered.

You could barely finish before he pulled you into a huge hug. “Don't worry about it, doll. I understand, baby.” he said. You sniffled into his chest. He hugged you tightly against him.

You pulled back, “I owe you an explanation, Alex.” You pulled away and took hold of his hand and you both started walking across the lot, back and forth.

“First, I just wanna say, I’m so sorry for going off on you like that. I was overwhelmed with stress and anxiety. Atter what happened, it brought back bad memories.” you said.

Tig looked at you, “Like what?” he asked. You both stopped walking and turned towards each other. You took a deep breath and looked down at your feet, “Uh..When I was with my ex, there was something I never told you.” you said, before taking a breath in, “He raped me, about a year and half into our relationship. That's when I started fearing him.” you whispered, as your voice cracked.

Tig was taken aback by this confession. He looked to his side, trying to prevent tears from coming out. He looked back at you, crying. “Oh..Baby..” he whispered.

You sobbed, wiping tears, “I’m sorry I never told you. I-I just thought that if I did, you wouldn't want me. It's the same way I felt after Jeff groped me. I...I was ashamed.” you said.

Tig pulled you into another hug, and ran his fingers through your hair, “It's okay, (Y/N). I’m always gonna want ya, I’m always gonna protect ya, and I’m always, _always_ going to love you. You ain't gettin’ rid of me that easy.” he said.

You laughed and cried a little more. He pulled back, “I missed you, doll.” he said, kissing your lips. He wrapped his arms around your body, “We’re okay, yeah?”

You nodded as you put your fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. This is what made you happy again. Despite the negative parts of your mind telling you Tig hated you for letting things like this happen, you still believed he loved you with all your heart. And he really did, he loved you with all he could give, and then some.


	37. Chapter 37

You were getting some of Tig’s clothes and laying them on the bed while he got some other things to put in his travel bag. He was going up north on club business. “Do you really have to go on this run?” you asked innocently, “I mean, the rest of the guys can deal with it..”

He turned around and smiled, “Yeah, doll. I gotta go on the run. If I don't go, I’ll be in deep shit. This is important for the club.”

You looked down, and he walked over to you and locked his hands around your waist, “Trust me, (Y/N). I would want nothing more than to just stay here with you and the kids.”

Even though he always reassures you of how much he loves you, how he only wants to be with you and no one else, you still feared he could be tempted by some croweater, desperate to have a taste of Tig. The “what happens on a run, stays on a run” rule was mainly the root of your worrying.

Tig zipped up his bag and left to say bye to the kids. You left a little bit after him and walked to the door. He came down the hallway and you stood in front of him, and when he saw you he just grinned.

“Jesus Christ, you are too fucking beautiful.” he smiled. You smiled even bigger and you walked to hug him.

He pulled you into him tightly and you took a deep breath in, smelling that _intoxicating_ combination of his cologne, his leather, whiskey and cigarette smoke. “You’re taking in a big breath there, doll.” he chuckled.

“My God, how does whiskey and cigarette smoke, added to leather and your cologne, smell so goddamn good?” you asked, your voice muffled against his leather.

Tig rubbed his hands up and down your back, and he smelled your hair. He moaned, “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much.”

You pulled away, “I love you, Alexander Trager.” He smiled down at you, he brushed your hair back, “I love you more, (Y/N) Trager.”

He kissed you deeply and hugged you again, “I gotta go, doll.”

You walked out with him to his bike. He tied his bag onto it and got on. You kissed him again, “You come back to me unharmed.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.” he replied. You stepped back and he started his bike. The rumble of it coursing through your body, making shivers go down your spine.

He pulled out and drove off, waving at you as you waved back at him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content (major, like...MAJOR)

It's been two weeks since Tig left for his run. You missed him so much. You ached for him, his touch. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair, inhale his scent. You wanted to clutch at his leather and pull him closer.

You had insisted that Gemma take the kids for the night, maybe even two. After all this time you’ve been neglecting his love, you wanted Tig more than ever. You left Tig a seductive voicemail message, moaning his name, telling him what you wanted, everything you knew would drive him wild.

You sat in your bedroom, staring at yourself in the mirror. Your (H/C) hair was curled, you had smokey eyes, Tig’s favorite shade of lipstick was on your lips. Black, lacy lingerie that you hadn't worn in forever was covering your chest and your core, but it was easily see-through. Your bra really made your cleavage pop, Tig always loved that feature. Stockings going all the way up halfway your thigh.

You slipped on a skin-tight dress and leather ankle-high boots. You walked out into the kitchen and sat at the table, smoking a cigarette as you waited for him.

Then you heard it. That rumble of his Harley that always made your heart race, and your core tingle. You blushed to yourself and remained where you were, he had to come to you.

You heard the key turn in the lock as the door opened, and Tig walked in. He shut and locked the door and he walked toward you. “Hey, baby doll.” he said.

He stopped in front of you as you put your cigarette out and you turned your body to look at him. Your eyes were level with his dick and you looked at the bulge in his pants.

You looked up at him, fluttering your eyelashes up at him, “I missed you, Tiggy.” you said. You stood up and you stared at each other for one moment before you pulled him towards you and your lips collided with his.

Tig moaned into the kiss and moved his hands down to your ass, grabbing it. You clutched at the leather on his back as you kissed him hard.

Tig moved his hands up into your hair and tugged it, making you moan. You had to get him back for that one. You moved your fingers down his neck and bit his bottom lip, eliciting a growl from him.

He pulled away and looked at you, “Jesus Christ, (Y/N). You look fucking amazing.” he said. You smiled and bit your lip. You walked closer to him and grabbed the front of his kutte, “I want you,” you whispered, “To fuck me tonight. Hard.”

He looked down at you, seeing you bite your lip, and he looked further down, and saw your cleavage, how tight your bra was. He bent down, put his hands on your ass and picked you up, “Yes, ma’am.”

You giggled as he carried you to the bedroom. Once he entered, he dropped you down on to the bed, and you sat up, unbuckling his belt.

He helped you pull his jeans down, along with his boxers, kicking them off as well as his boots. You turned the tables by sitting him on the bed and started to take your dress off, smacking his hands away.

You took it off slowly from the bottom, revealing your stockings, your panties, showing more and more skin as you went. Finally, the whole dress was off, your breasts still tight together from your bra.

You squatted down to a kneeling position in front of him. You batted your eyelashes up at him as you grabbed his thick member and licked the underside of it. You kissed the tip of his cock before wrapping your lips around it.

You moved your head down slowly, then back up, taking more of him into your mouth each time. “Oh, baby. Fuck yeah, that’s it, doll. Take it all.” Tig moaned.

Tig was tightly gripping your hair as you felt the head of his cock hit the back of your throat and you moaned, adding extra vibrations to intensify his pleasure. You deepthroated him a few times before coming back up for air. You spit on the tip and used it as lube before you took him into your mouth again.

Tig pulled your hair, pulling your head back. He pulled you up to a standing position and moved his hand between your legs, “Mm, fuck baby. You're soaked.” he said, as he pulled your panties down.

He turned you around and pushed you over the bed, he ran the tip of his dick through your glistening folds, eliciting a gasp from you. “You want this baby? Tell me what you want, doll.” he said.

You moaned, “I want you. Oh, I want you sooo bad.” you said. Tig smacked your ass, making you yelp, “You want me, _what?”_

You giggled, “I want you, Daddy.” Tig hummed in approval and slid inside you. You moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. Tig slapped your ass and then gripped your hips, pulling you back to meet his thrusts.

He pounded into you fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping together and your wetness filled the room, along with your moans and his grunts. “Oh, fuck, Tig. That's it, fuck!” you screamed.

“You like that, baby? You like this big dick?” he asked you, slamming into you harder. You nodded and moaned, he pulled your hair, making you come closer to him, his chest against your back, “Use your words.”

“Mm, yes, Daddy. I love it.” you managed to get the words out. Tig took a final thrust and you moaned. He pulled out and flipped you over onto your back and spread your legs. You undid your bra and threw it on the floor. He slapped his dick against your clit, making you flinch, before sliding into you again.

He thrusted into you hard, over and over, “Oh, fuck. That's it, Alex. Hit that fucking spot, baby!” you moaned. Tig got faster and he moved his fingers to your nipple and pinched it and squeezed it as he watched your tits bounce with each thrust. You rubbed your clit as he fucked you, “Oh, God! I’m gonna cum!” you squeaked. You rubbed your clit faster, “Keep going, I’m cumming!” Your walls clenched around Tig’s dick and he groaned, “Fuck!” he yelled. You screamed as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. He moved his hand over your mouth to cover your loud screams, it was going through the whole house.

Tig leaned over you as you were catching your breath and kissed you deeply, “Damn, baby. You were really wanting it, huh?” he asked. You laughed and bit your lip as you nodded. He pulled out and you got up as he laid down. He beckoned you to get on top of him and you smiled.

You climbed over him as he angled his member to your entrance. He slid into you as you got down to it and you braced yourself on his chest as you moved your hips up and down his dick. He grabbed your hips and guided you up and down, lifting you up at a faster pace. You moaned and he pulled you down, “You ready, baby?” he asked.

“Ready for what?” you asked, confused. Your question was soon answered when he started thrusting up at a extremely fast pace, pounding into your pussy as he held your hair in his fist. “Oh my God!” you struggled to say. You squeaked at each thrust, feeling another orgasm approaching. “God, Tig, I’m gonna cum, don't stop!” He kept his pace as you rubbed at your clit again, moaning louder and louder, eventually screaming as your orgasm hit, making his dick wetter and closer to his climax. “Fuck!” you yelled as he stopped and smacked your ass hard.

Tig grabbed your hips again and rolled them on his dick as you caught your breath, “Mm, baby. You’re gonna make me cum.” he moaned. You kissed him, “Get up.” you said.

You got off of him and he stood up as you got on your knees in front of him. You took his dick in your mouth, sucking him more and more as your fingers caressed his balls. “Oh, fuck (Y/N).” he moaned. You kept doing what you were doing and you felt his dick twitch and you pulled back as he stroked his cock. He moaned as he released on your tongue, his load filling your mouth. You swallowed his load and you licked his dick again. “Jesus, baby. That was so fucking hot.”

You stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up. When you came back out, Tig had on boxers again and was sitting in bed and you just slipped a big t-shirt on and climbed in next to him.

You cuddled next to him, “I love you, Alex. I missed you so much.” you smiled. “Mhm, I could tell. I love you more, (Y/N).” he kissed the top of your head and you both fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

You woke up to next to Tig on Saturday morning, his arm wrapped around your shoulder as he snored away. You smiled at the thoughts of the night before.

You wiggled out of his embrace and slowly slid out of bed. You got some clothes from your dresser and went into the bathroom to wash up.

You walked out and Tig was still sleeping, he must have shifted position because the covers were snug against him now. You smiled and left the room.

You started coffee and called Gemma. "Hey, sweetheart." Gemma said.

"Hey, Gem. The kids good?" you asked, getting your mug out, as well as one for Tig. "Oh, yeah they're good. They both went down last night pretty well." she said, "You and Tig have a fun night?" she asked.

You could sense her smirk through the phone and you blushed, "Yeah, I'd say it was a night to remember." you chuckled. Gemma laughed as well, "I'll bring them by this afternoon, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good. See ya then." you said and hung up the phone. Tig was just walking out, thankfully in sweatpants, but no underwear. He came up behind you and kissed your neck, "Morning, baby." he said.

You turned your head and kissed his lips, "Mornin', Old Man." you smiled. You got both of your cups of coffee and brought them to the table.

"Listen, sweetheart. I was gonna tell you this last night but we got a little sidetracked. Me and the club have to deal with some business today that came up when we were up north." he said.

You frowned, "Anything big?" He nodded, "Yeah, a bit. I might come home with some bruises but I think we'll be okay." he replied. You nodded and sipped your coffee.

-

Tig was just about to leave to deal with this club business they had when Gemma pulled up with the kids. She let herself into the house and (Y/D/N) ran up to Tig and he picked her up.

You took (Y/S/N) from Gemma and held him while giving him kisses. Gemma said she had to run so you thanked her and she left.

You put your boy in his highchair and told (Y/D/N) to change her clothes. Tig went over and said hi to (Y/S/N).

He walked over to you and hugged you tight, "I'll be alright baby." he said. You nodded into his chest and pulled back to look in his eyes. He could see that you were a bit worried so he rubbed your cheek and kissed you. He went and kissed both kids and then left.

-

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Jax asked the lead member of the Aryan Brotherhood, "You can't do your drug business inside of Charming."

The lead member stepped up, "I don't give a fuck what you have to say about it. Majority of my clients live in or around Charming. They prefer my product so I'll give it to 'em."

"Tell 'em to fucking move to another county then. Where the AB is respected. You're stepping on SAMCRO territory and we're out of that business." Tig spoke up.

The lead AB member shook his head, "Fuck this." he muttered. He charged towards Jax and punched him in the face.

Every man from the AB started fighting every man from SAMCRO. Tig was being ganged up on by two guys. One man started pulling out his gun but Happy shot him in the back of the head, blood getting all over Tig's face and his kutte.

Once that happened, Tig tackled the other man and beat the shit out of him. Unaware that the rest of the guys stopped fighting, Chibs and Happy had to pull Tig from the man.

"I think that should teach you sons of bitches not to deal inside Charming again. Let's go." Jax said as he started walking to his bike. Tig was staring at the fallen men, trying to cradle their pains. And then the man who almost killed him.

Chibs got his attention again and Tig started walking to his bike, blood on his face, almost in a shocked state.

The Sons all entered Charming again, close to night time. All but one of the Sons wanted to head to the clubhouse, but Tig turned on a road to head home.

He rolled up to his driveway and parked in the garage. He got off and sighed heavily. He started walking around to the front door and went up the steps.

He unlocked the door and walked in, stopping the doorway, seeing you and the kids nestled together watching a movie. You turned your head towards him and your smile quickly turned into a frown, as you saw Tig. Blood spattered on his face, his patches blood-stained, and his face bloody and bruised.


	40. Chapter 40

“Daddy! What happened to you? Are you dying?!” (Y/D/N) yelled. You looked at her then back at Tig. You stood up and put (Y/S/N) in his swing and rushed over to Tig.

“Alex! Alex, what happened?” you said, cradling his face. He looked into your eyes and you could tell something happened. Something so big that it really hurt him.

You looked back at (Y/D/N), “Stay in here, baby. Watch your brother. I’m gonna help daddy.” you said.

She nodded and you turned back to Tig. You grabbed his arm, and led him to the bedroom. He had blood all over him so you put a towel down on the bed and sat him on it.

You rushed to the bathroom and got a warm rag, rubbing alcohol, and your first aid kit and went back to him. You set everything down and put on latex gloves.

You reached for his kutte, taking it off slowly, looking at the blood stain your gloves. Once you had it completely off you laid it down next to him. You unbuttoned his shirt as well and took that off.

He moved his head to look down at you and watched you move. You took off his boots and threw them behind you. You started to undo his belt and take off his jeans and put them with his kutte and shirt.

You got the warm rag and wiped off his face, all the dried blood spatter. You moved down to his hands and wiped them off too. Once you finished, he put his hands on your waist.

You noticed this movement and smiled a little, “You with me?” He nodded and sighed. “What happened, Alex? I've never seen you so...shocked before.” you asked.

“We were...uh...dealing with the Aryan guys. A fight broke out between us and them. Two guys were beating up on me. One of them started to pull their gun, when Happy shot him from behind.” he said.

You hummed to tell him to continue as you got the alcohol ready to clean his wound. “I don't know..I guess...just the whole idea that in one second that guy could have shot me in the head and I wouldn't be coming home.” he said, tears flowing to his eyes.

You rubbed the cotton balls on each cut he sustained, he didn't wince or anything, he was too overcome with shock still to feel anything but emotion. You stood up to throw them away and take off your gloves. You walked back to him and opened bandages.

You heard him sniffle and looked down at him to see his head down and his shoulders rocking. “Oh, Tiggy.” you said, dropping the bandage and kneeling down to look at him.

He sobbed, “I love you so much, (Y/N). You and the kids. I was so scared I was gonna die today.”

You felt tears approaching and you pulled him into your chest, and he wrapped his arms around your body. “It’s okay, Alex. You’re here. You're with me. Our beautiful babies are in the other room. You’re home with your family.” you whispered.

You pulled back and kissed him, “You’ll be alright.” you said as you rubbed his cheek with your thumb.

You picked up the bandage and applied it to one of the cuts. You patched up the rest of them and then put everything away. You set his clothes aside and got him dressed.

-

You brought the kids into your bedroom and you all nestled close to each other. (Y/D/N) was curled into Tig’s side with his arm around her. You were holding (Y/S/N) in your lap. Tig looked over to you, “We’ve been through so much, haven't we?” he asked.

You looked over and gave him a sad smile, “Definitely. I mean think about it, first we were together. Then I left and ended up in a worse situation than what I thought I was leaving. I had your kid, didn't even know until she was 4.” you chuckled, “I was stabbed, got a gnarly scar, then killed my ex.” you whispered, “We got married, because I was pregnant. We had our beautiful son. Then our daughter was kidnapped, we almost lost her.” you said.

Tig looked down at her and you continued, “We had our anniversary, we kinda separated a bit, but you didn't give up on me. We’ve been through hell but we’ve also been living in heaven. I couldn't ask for anything more, Alex.” you said.

He looked at you and kissed you deeply. “I love you so fucking much, (Y/N). You’ll always be my number one girl.”

•••

They were in this together. They had their secrets — every couple did — but as far as he was concerned they didn't keep the big things from each other; those items that could impact their relationship. She knew the lengths he would go — and has gone — to protect her and he knew she had his back, protecting him with a ferociousness usually seen only in nature. Till death do they part, they would fight the world side by side. It was an amazing feeling he wasn't sure he would ever get used to, but he was damn well going to try.


End file.
